Freed at last
by milkecake
Summary: Claire's life is not so great. It turns out that the people around her, her family and her loved ones cannot be trusted at all. But after she ran away from home and Aunt Emily took her in, she learns about family, friendship and most of all trust! and also learns that the world is not such a cruel place. this story contains jacob/Bella pairing, mild violence and language. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry, deleting the chapter. I just decided to start this story again. I Just didn't get enough review or any more people following it, so I decided to change the story a little bit. Just a little. so here it is.**

**don't worry this time I'll be updating regularly, possible every week or every two weeks. **

**In this story Jacob and Bella are together, they are married and have two kids. Sorry if this upsets the Edward fans but don't worry there wont be much Jake and bells since this is a Claire and quil story. I just needed to have a sort of interest between Jacobs son and Claire. Don't worry I'll explain later.**

**this story does contain violence, the story will mainly focus on the friendship between Claire and quil. Not Romance but friendship. FRIENDSHIP****, as In friends!**

**Here is chapter 1: hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up to the shrill of my alarm clock. shit, better turn it off before mom or Larry wakes up and starts hitting me with his belt. Mornings are always like this, especially the weekends. My parents, well should I even call them my parents, they certainly never act like it. Any way my so called ' parents ' always like to sleep in on the weekdays because, well the diner they own never have that much customers.

My Mother used to be one of those kind-hearted, out going, loving care taking mothers back in the old days. But as soon as dad died from severe lung cancer and then Carson - my older brother - moved to college, without looking back at this dump. Mom changed. Completely changed.

She died her hair, dark blue, has body piercings and got all kinds off tattoos at first I didn't mind. All I thought, was you know mom got a change of direction, and that was good. But then she stopped caring about me and my little sister Caitlyn . She forgets to make dinner or lunch, ' forgets' to pick up caitlyn from school and 'forgets ' our birthdays and she never gives us any allowances. So we are stuck with last years clothing, which is too small for my height.

Then my mother did the worst thing she can possibly do in this world. - get remarried. I wouldn't have minded if it was some sweet guy with a decent job and a few kids of his own. Oh but no, he had to be Larry the sleazy, pedophile and worlds worst abuser.

Mom met him in some bar in Seattle. She told me that a friend had introduced him to her. I cannot go into the details, the thought makes me sick to the stomach. My mom actually had the decency to tell me all this. Hello i'm only fourteen here.

Larry seemed like an okay guy at first but then he moved in after a couple of weeks, started treating us like slaves. We had to scrub his hairy back and massage his feet. But then he got even more violent.

you see I was helping caitlyn get dressed - she's only five - I was looking for one of her vests and went downstairs to see if she misplaced them. just as I was coming back to her room, I saw Larry touch caitlyn's center. I screamed and grabbed caitlyn away from him, he hit me and started whipping me with the belt buckle, I swear that hurt but I had to protect caitlyn from him, and from that day on I never let caitlyn out of my sight.

The sound of caitlyn's quiet giggles, knocked me out of my thoughts. She was wearing her Favorite Dora shirt with a floral skirt and pink tights. She can dress herself now, for which i'm proud of. I tied her hair into two high pigtails with a pink bow. she giggled when she saw her reflection and started dancing around the room.

I dressed in my black skinny jeans and my long sleeved baseball shirt. I usually only wear long- sleeved shirts and dark skinny jeans, just to cover the bruises on my arms and legs. luckily caitlyn only has bruises on her legs so, she has got it covered. Every time Larry hits her, I put arnica cream on her legs to stop the bruises from getting worse.

I brushed teeth then absently brushed my curly black hair as I stared at the mirror. I knew I was full on native american, In fact I was born on the makah reservation. You can clearly tell i'm a native american by the copper color of my skin, but I look quite odd for a native american, I have hazel eyes just like my mom and sister and curly black hair and high cheekbones - that make me look older. I still had the faint scar from last week's incident involving one very drunk Larry and friends.

It's pathetic, how I keep hoping for a better life, like in those fairy tales with Cinderella and stuff. How I keep thinking my prince charming is only a few miles away. and how he's going to whisk me and my sister away into those perfect lives, with a family and new clothes and food that's always in the cupboards.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out my future. I do this every morning, it gives me hope to actually go to school, actually the only reason I am actually going to school is because of Caitlyn.

I only have four years of school left, hopefully If I get into an advanced program, then I could graduate early. My grades are okay thought not perfect usually's A's although a couple of B's and C's for my worst subjects. If I do graduate where will I move, I can't get a job that quickly and I might need to go to college, so maybe I can find a small apartment in the quileute or makah reservation, mom has never looked back since so that can be a perfect hideout for me and caitlyn and I heard reservation homes are somewhat cheaper and I could easily blend in. that's where I should go, I only got 100 bucks hidden in my books. and caitlyn's got fifty dollars but when i'm sixteen which will be in over a year then I could work in a diner or something and could save the money to buy a house.

I glanced at the clock, great I only had an hour left before school. I grabbed my moss green coat. and headed towards the door with caitlyn but not before scribbling down a note for mom and Larry telling them where the food is.

The walk too school was tiring. School was only a couple of blocks away but i regretted every step i made to own personal hell. My only friend was Maribel and she doesn't even know of my secrets. I juts want caitlyn to have a normal life, instead of her fearing for hers and mine every passing second.

I dropped caitlyn off at Washington elementary and headed towards the middle school which was just down the roads from caitlyn's.

I waited at the gates outside the middle school. Student's were already entering,giving me dirty looks but i just ignored them. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I was waiting for Maribel.

I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood. I paced impatiently along the pathway and back. I stated at a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs that made me feel like i'm on a different planet.

Just then Maribel came rushing in, giving me the hugest hug ever.

" Mari, can't breathe " I choked out.

" sorry " She smiled apologetically as she released me.

" what was that for ? " I asked. I could never be mad at Mari she was my best friend since kindergarten we done everything together, nothing could separate us.

" Uh...nothing, look I got to go alright?...I'm meeting someone, I have to talk to you at lunch, It's very VERY Important okay Babe " She gave me a pleading look.

" okay i'll be there. At our table, alright, now go on. " I ushered away without asking anymore questions. I felt like there was something wrong, panic washed over me but I knew I could trust Maribel with my life so why do I still feel like something is very wrong.

the bell rang and I ran to first period art. Mr Devlin was asking us to paint abstract and follow examples of the famous Picasso and Also one other I've never heard about. Art was never my best subject although I am quite a good manga and anime drawer, something more profound and classy just won't do for me.

the rest of the periods past in a blur. I kept thinking about different reasons why Maribel wanted to talk to me. This was never my usual morning, she usually just drops me of at my class and then we meet before the different periods. So why did she act different now? what did she get some new clothes or possibly a new boy or maybe she's running from the cops for helping some con man. I don't know, but I shouldn't come up with bizarre reasons as to why.

the lunch bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat and ran to the cafeteria while thanking Mr. Jose for the spanish class. The cafeteria was bustling with students lining up to get the revolting food. I passed through the sea of students and found Maribel seated in our usual seats at the back of the hall.

Her face looked sad, her head hung low. Her eyes wear red and puffy, possibly from crying. Her Red hair tied back and her green-blue eyes were staring intently at the apple in her hands. I didn't notice till know that she was wearing a dress! - she never wears a dress, not for anyone. Not for me or her mother. Ooh! there is definitely something going on.

" hey Mari, something wrong " I asked while grabbing my lunch out of my bag.

" well no...I mean yes...I mean not for me...er...just sit down " she said, while fidgeting with the green apple in her hands. Since when did she start eating healthy. Now I was starting to get nervous.

" what is it? " I asked warily.

" well there's something I need to tell you " she looked down and took a huge long breath and then closed her eyes shut.

" look Claire you've changed alright. I mean first you were this out going, friendly girl but now these days you're always so moody and hard to reach. And Claire I've found someone, I have a boyfriend and he doesn't like me hanging around with you. He said you will get me down in the dumps as well, and now I'm starting to believe him. He'll break up with me, If I'm seen with you Claire, and I just can't get dumped by him, he Is so Hot and muscly. " She paused, her eyes still shut and her hands trembling slightly.

" who is he " I asked. I was still in shock, I can't believe she is breaking up with me just for some guy. This was not the Maribel I used to know and love.

" Travis Valentine " She whispered.

Travis. Travis valentine. OMG that dude is seriously playing her. He is the most popular guy in school, why would he go out with Maribel when he has those sluts and whores he usually goes for. Sometimes he even dates seniors in high school, just to get laid by a ' experienced ' woman.

" Maribel, why would you do such a thing. He just obviously wants to get you laid. Fresh meat and all " I replied back harshly. I didn't care if I wasn't being nice, this was not like her.

" No, listen here. You don't know him. He said he changed, and then I started hanging out with him when you said you were too ' busy ' . He is Sweet and funny and caring and you are just jealous that I can actually get a boy unlike you, Since you dress like that " she pointed at me " you'll never get one as hot as Travis . Just probably some nerd working in some game shop. " she sneered and her eyes narrowed.

" Maribel " I whispered, My eyes were cloudy with tears. I can't believe she would say such a thing, she was never mean. I never knew that the harsh reality of life could actually hurt. That I was never going to be loved. That I was never going to get married and that I never will have kids and start a family of my own.

" Oh shit!, Claire listen I'm sorry, I knew you would understand. You're such a good friend but I don't think we can be friends anymore. Now look Travis and his friends are here so you have to go alright! Maybe you could eat your lunch in the toilets for a while. You might be able to meet some new friends in there as well " she said cheerily as she scooted me away.

I watched her in anger. I was crestfallen, how could she do this too me. I was her best friend for almost ten years. I was there when her grandmother died, when her mom was in hospital , when she went through her first break up, I was there for everything. How could she treat me like a piece of gum at the bottom of her shoe after all that we've been through together.

I watched as she greeted Travis's friends cheerily, hugging each of them while laughing at some of their stupid jokes. Just then Travis looked my way, his blond hair was tousled and his perfect doll blue eyes had a glint of darkness. he had a arm around Maribel and He smirked at me, his nose turned up in disgust.

I just stood there frozen, awkwardly. not really sure what to do. I wasn't going to hide in the toilets like Maribel told me too.

Travis whispered something in Maribel's ear and She followed his gazed and laughed. I knew they were talking about me and I hated it. I just wanted to knock out his perfect little teeth and then burn his hair and probably kick Maribel in the Gut for treating me like shit.

But there is nothing I can do, If I do pick a fight then my parents will know then I will go through hell, and possibly get killed in the process. But I can't die, I need to be there for Caitlyn. The only thing I have to and need to do, Is hide. That will save me from trouble.

* * *

**I know not much people really read a Claire and Quil story, they usually read a Edward/Bella or Jacob/Bella or a Nessie jacob. But not much Claire quil love, which I Find quite sad. Claire and Quil and all the other background characters matter as well, and the Claire/Quil situation intrigues me.**

**so review, Favorite, follow whatever. tell me what you think. should I carry on? **

**- milke **

**xxxxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews, I feel so blessed. I'm sorry that I took sooo long but working on Wolves of fate finally gets to you. And you will not Believe what they did at school today: **

**They added another period! Arrghhh! So now instead of three periods everyday we have four! four! GOD, STUPID SCHOOL! * growls like jacob * **

**Here is chapter 3:**

* * *

It was the weekend now, so that means that officially I can't go anywhere but stay at home with caitlyn, mom and _Larry_. Caitlyn and me were in my room, Caitlyn was drawing a picture of a bear or wolf or something and I was looking through my memories box.

My memories box, contains pictures and letters and all sorts from the time of my happy life, which was three years ago. It mostly contains pictures of me and my mom and caitlyn and Carson , then pictures of my dad - my real dad, not this impostor. and It also has pictures of the times when we used to live on the reservation.

There were pictures of me and aunt Emily on the beach with uncle Sam and some other guys, there were little carved wolves in the box too and a tribal Woven fish basket with wolves on the side. - what Is it with these wolves?

There was also a picture - well quite a lot of pictures - with me and a man named quil, as It says under the photo. He was handsome, I must admit, I suddenly found myself drooling. Whoever this quil was I couldn't stop staring at him.

He has brown eyes, dark skin, black hair, an impish grin, a buzz cut and is really burly. the photo is from the time when i was around five , a year before mom and aunt Emily had the big fight , a year before my dad died.

Mom never talks about Aunt Emily anymore, and I don't either. Every time, I even try to bring it up, she screams at me and then gets Larry to spank me - well he does much worse things than spanking, but mom doesn't care.I still can't believe how mom changed from a loving mother to a cold hearted one, I'm sure no one could change that fast. Maybe it was Larry's doing.

Aunt Emily still calls and I answer, she usually calls on my birthday or on Caitlyn's birthday. We say hi, usual small talk then our farewells. We don't have that much to talk about, really. But she does however send presents, along with some cash, which I'm grateful for.

Carson gives me money too, fifty bucks a month. He usually sends it to my school and they give it too me there. Now, i'm not saying Carson is the bestest brother, a Gal could ask for - He's not trust me. But he's alright, He cares and He knows how hard it is.

I call him now and then, too tell him about life. He's the only one I could actually rely on. He's twenty now and still in college, studying for a medical career as a doctor. He's often told me that when he graduates he is going to take us away from this dump and take us far far away.

Caitlyn's called him her knight in shining Armour She always had a thing for fairy tales and thinks I will find my prince someday and he will marry me and take me and her away. I used to believe in fairy tales, but not anymore.

Not since Dad died, since we moved away from La push, Mom changed and Larry came, since Carson moved away and Mari started hating me just to get laid.

" Claire did you make dinner honey?, Me and your daddy are starving darling!" My mom screamed knocking me out of my thoughts. Why does she think I will just instantly call Larry my father, She knows what he does to me and caitlyn she just too much in love, she doesn't actually realize that I hate the man.

" Yeah mom, I've made your Favorites. Chicken noodle casserole and Rhubarb Pie for dessert " I replied sweetly while I made my way down the stairs while Caitlyn was trotting behind. I still can't believe they actually like Rhubarb Pie - Yuck!

" there you are babe, did you miss me " Larry sneered. His face turning in disgust as he saw me coming down the stairs. I gently shoved caitlyn behind me and braced my self for Larry's sudden moves.

I seriously don't see what my mother see's In Larry. He is truly the most ugliest and Vile creature to ever live on the face of this planet. His dirty blonde Hair is falling out and he is slightly bald on the back. He has a hairy back and chest and he has a beer belly and his nose is as big as a clowns and slightly red. Mom likes his huge long scar that runs through his arm and back. He said he got this in the Galapagos islands when he wrestled an alligator, mom fell for it but not me.

Maybe he was abused as well. That's why he treats me and Caitlyn like shit. I guess I should feel some sympathy for the child he was if he ever was abused by the adult figure in his household but I feel no sympathy towards him because there is none there. All that is there is Hate.

Throughout the years Larry made my back and Caitlyn's back a human ash tray. He forced us to kneel on the ground while he smokes at least three or four cigarettes a day, when he finishes he burns them out on our body, leaving stubble burnt marks on our backs.

" hi Larry dinners ready. You should probably eat with mom in the kitchen, she gets cranky when you don't " I mumbled. Looking him in the eye. his deep onyx eyes held a devious glint of mischief and curiosity.

_Curiosity__ my ass, He just probably want to get in your pants and in front of mom as well. You know perfectly well how sick he can be._

shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Oh, stupid inner conscious. He might get ideas from this sick head of mine.

_he can't hear me, duh? _

Wait why am I talking to myself. Well, Talking to myself inside my head. Just because I don't have any friends anymore doesn't mean you should talk to your head. I groaned internally. I am so pathetic.

" don't tell me what to do babe, I don't take orders from ugly fucked up prissy's like you and your mom. So just shut the hell up. " He backed me up against the wall. I sneaked a glance to see caitlyn up against the wall and eyes shut tight. Good that's just what I taught her.

" Larry please " I begged. His gnome face turned hard and set like concrete. His breath was against my skin.

" LARRY, LARRY. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL ME LARRY, YOU PUSSY. I AM YOUR FATHER, YOUR ONLY FATHER. YOUR REAL ONE WAS A RETARD, A SMELLY BASTARD. HE CAN'T STAND UP TO ME IN A FIGHT, HE WOULD PROBABLY DIE. AND HE DIDN'T DIE OF CANCER IT WAS A LIE, HE KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE YOUR MOM GAVE BIRTH TO TWO UGLY SLAGS LIKE YOU AND CAITLYN AND HE COULDN'T HANDLE THE RIDICULE AND STRESS. DID YOU HONESTLY THINK HE DIED FROM CANCER, YOU MUST BE JOKING! " he laughed his rough laugh. His face was only inches away. He puckered his lips and narrowed his eyes.

From the corner of my eye I saw mom come in the room. She rolled her eyes at Larry and me and jumped onto the couch flicking through porn channels. Larry apparently got cable just to watch porn. jerk, they watch it in front of caitlyn too.

Mom was oblivious to Caitlyn just a few feet away to the right. How absurd can this woman get. I just noticed now that she had gotten, neon stripped highlights and another nose piercing. It makes her look like a bull. I had to stifle a laugh, I was in enough trouble as it is.

Larry turned away slightly and face mom. He had a smirk in his eyes and was smiling like the devil himself.

He called mom, and she turned off the TV, still oblivious to Caitlyn. She was wearing a bright pink tank top, too tight and too low cut for my liking and she was wearing a neon yellow mini skirt. What was this the 1980's ? My mother does not know fashion at all but who am I to complain at least she gets the latest style I'm still stuck with the clothing I got when I was twelve for Christmas. Caitlyn's just lucky I didn't throw away any clothes from when I was little.

Larry placed his clammy hand over my mouth, shutting it from speaking. He turned to mom and started telling her lie after lie, that I said I would kill her one day, that I called her a pussy, a slag, a bitch. All these things kept flying out Larry's mouth and I stood there in shock.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he slammed me against the wall with a loud thud. I was sure my head was bleeding, I could smell that rusty scent of blood and the shot of pain made me dizzy.

I could faintly see mom, but I knew she was fuming. Her nostrils were flared and her eyes blood shot. I Knew from experience with mom's wrath that I should just stay quiet and keep my head down.

Whatever punishment I was going to get, It certainly wasn't a good one. I probably would have to endure an hour or so of pain from Larry.

However unfortunately, I wasn't the one that was getting the beatings because behind mom came a loud audible gasp from caitlyn. Mom and Larry turned to her, with Larry throwing me onto the coffee table.

Larry crouched down, like a predator stalking its prey waiting to attack. I knew this couldn't be good, I do not want him to touch a single hair on caitlyn. Mom was still fuming, I can literally see her shaking.

I lunged at Larry, tightening my arms around his neck. I felt him wince when my arms tightened and he took a step back. I then started to kick his legs aiming for his groin.

Tight arms were around me almost instantly and I was pulled back my mother. She pushed me against the wall, she knew I was much stronger than her, but she had Larry on her side. I had no one, not even god himself.

And what about my guardian angels where are they through all this, surely they just can't be sitting back enjoying the show enfold before their eyes.

" I'll deal with you later " Larry blew in my ear. He then walked towards caitlyn, who repeatedly screamed my name over and over.

" here kitty, kitty, kitty. come out to play. Come on kitty cat, daddy won't bite " He responded in a sweet sickly voice, that made me want to gag.

Larry crouched down in front of her and he wiped the tears from her eyes, she immediately flinched and looked at me fearfully. As I looked around for mom, I saw her passed out on the floor. Oh god she's drunk, Larry must done that.

I ran past mom and tugged at Larry's leg begging him to stop. He kicked me in the groin and flung me against the wall.

The last thing I heard was the sound of caitlyn's voice screaming and calling my name. Then it all blacked out.

...

I was lying in bed, with Caitlyn in my arms and a warm blanket was over us. I carefully propped my self up, careful not to jostle Caitlyn too much and started to scan her body for serious injuries or signs of any broken bones.

Luckily for her, It wasn't too serious. just a few bruises here and there. I sighed relived and carefully made my way to my dresser, looking for the arnica cream and some band aids.

I still don't know how we ended up on the bed, I mean i remember -

Ah, Mom must have woken up. She must have bugged Larry to carry us to our room, either she had love as small as a mustard seed for us or she didn't want her Persian rugs stained with our filthiness.

I jumped at the sound of caitlyn's whimper. I turned around to see her still sleeping. Oh, only a bad dream.

I applied the arnica cream on Cailtyn's cheekbones, Arms and lower back and did the same for me too although there weren't that many bruises. There was however pain. Terrible, terrible pain.

As I breathed in shallow breaths the pain was crippling. The pained gnawed on me, it consumed me and I surrendered to it; letting it torture me.

The sound of my mom and caitlyn chattering woke me up. I looked up groggily to see caitlyn smiling sadly at me and My mom grimacing at me. She never liked being in the same room as us. She complains saying that we make the house less pleasant than it already it is.

_How the hell is it pleasant with her tom Brady. You either hate him or love him, and so far we HATE him. And that's Hate with a capital H._

" good nap, hon " Mom asked in her fake sweet and innocent voice she always plays. I don't fall for it.

" yeah " I muttered. she smiled bitterly at me while narrowing her eyes in disgust.

" Well then honey, I'm glad your up " there was no emotion in her voice at all, it was mechanical. She wasn't glad. She was never glad.

" I did save some leftovers for you sweeties, But since you didn't come down I gave yours to Larry. He was starving darling and he need all the energy he can get tonight " She winked and me and I nearly gagged. " So you will have to share with caitlyn. " she smiled mirthlessly. She knows I couldn't come down, I was practically screaming in pain along with caitlyn. Yet she chooses to put Larry's needs before mine or Caitlyn's.

" thanks mom " i replied bitterly and i instantly regretted it , as she glared at me.

" Now don't use that tone with me, do you want me to get Henry and his friends up here too teach you a lesson, young lady " she scowled at me and i shuddered , remembering what happened the last time Henry's 'friend's ' were here.

" No mom, please " I begged. Wait Larry's friends are here. Oh boy. Larry's so called friends consisted of two hideous trolls that go by the name of Stan and Jay. They too are probably well past middle age like Larry, who is nearly twelve years older than my mother.

" wait Larry's friends are here? " I asked.

" Yes, didn't I just tell you girl. Now don't you want to meet them. " She asked a cynical smile playing on her lips but I shook my head fiercely so hard I felt my brains shake.

She locked the door behind her, and I listened to the sounds of her footsteps going down the steps. I could hear the deep sounds of the men's laugh and my moms high pitched shriek followed by another string of laughs.

Caitlyn was now silent, I felt tremendous pity towards her. She doesn't deserve this life, I would gladly serve and endure her years of torture if she got a good home, I will find a way. I suppose I could visit her, while ditching school from time to time, but then If I do ditch it would go on my record and what If I don't get a good job. But I need at least a decent job to survive outside this place. And I could probably move to Canada or mexico or something but I don't have a passport so I can't even cross borders.

I was well aware of Caitlyn's grey brown eyes watching me, I turned to her and her face was scrunched up like it was in deep thought.

" what you thinking' about " I asked playfully, while lightly tickling her stomach. She stifled her laugh, not wanting them to know of our presence upstairs.

" I was thinking about, getting out of this crap hole " She said while laughing lightly.

I scolded her " Language girl "

" sorry, but daddy always uses those types of words " She replied innocently while batting her long eyelashes.

I was shocked, Did Caitlyn just call Larry her _daddy._ That man has influenced her too far this time. She's probably just saying this out of fear since this was what had started the whole thing, me calling Larry, well Larry. I should probably keep my big fat mouth shut from now on.

" so can we " she asked.

" can we what? " I asked confused.

" can we get out of here " she asked with hope and determination in her eyes.

" and just how are you planning to do that, your highness " I asked, raising my eyebrow. I would love too hear this.

" well, we can call Carson and then he will pick us at... McDonalds " She replied cheerfully.

" McDonalds? why McDonalds ? " I asked, I had no clue where she is going with this.

" yeah, Instead of going to school we could go to McDonalds to wait for Carson and get our selves a Happy meal and I could use my money to buy the food, like a big grown up does " I had to smile at her, she was smart, creative and she always had high hopes. Unlike me. But how could she think I will let her buy anything with the money she has.

" No, no caitlyn that moneys yours and you won't take a dime from that amount, you got that? " She nodded. " We could use my money instead, my plan is to make you a smart young woman and who graduated high school and college. "

She smiled blissfully at me and hugged me I hugged her back and she winced.

" oops sorry, does it still hurt " I asked. She nodded.

" yeah but the arnica cream is really helping, thanks "

" it's what I do " I nodded.

" so what are we gonna do, are we sticking with the plan, are we going to Carson, what? " she asked.

" look here's what I wan't you to do now, I want you to pack your clothes and other stuff you want into your school bag and gym bag and I'll do the same then tomorrow morning I'll call Carson alright. " I ushered her off.

For the next hour all we did was stuff our gym and school bag with clothes and toiletries we need, I also put my pictures from aunt Emily in there too, I just felt like we need it and I put my stuffed wolf in there as well. I only packed the clothes which actually fit me which was quite a few, the rest I gave to Caitlyn.

By nine thirty we were tuckered out, Caitlyn was all fast asleep and I just laid there looking at the cracked, dampened ceiling.

We had to hide the our bags under our bed, in case my mom comes in - which she never does, but just in case - then I have to search high and low through the house probably around six in the morning looking for loose change so I could go call Carson. I still didn't have a cellphone yet, and I'm never getting one anyway since I'm now all anti social.

Tomorrow will be the start to our freedom. My freedom. We're finally free at last.

* * *

**Review and touch my heart, make my day. **

** I squeal with delight, at the sight of reviews. don't you want me to squeal! * pouts ***

**- milke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hi guys, sorry that I took sooo long, I have some guests and I needed to spend time with this bratty eight year old. things are a little hectic around here, and I don't know why but I keep watching breaking dawn part 2 every week - I need help.**

* * *

I woke up tired and groggy at six am sharp, my mom and Larry were still in bed and won't get up until probably twelve since it's a weekday and their diner is not that packed until after lunch. . I pulled myself out of my bed and gasped as the pain from yesterday still burned me . I walked slowly to the bathroom, wincing and gasping; each time I took a step. I brushed my teeth fiercely, trying to be thorough and speedy, removing all traces of last night's leftovers.

But the hot water of the shower couldn't be rushed. It unknotted the muscles in my back, and calmed me and the familiar smell of my shampoo made me feel like I might be the same person I had been before Larry moved in and before mom actually cared. I couldn't delay anymore. I shut off the water,toweling hastily, rushing again. I pulled on my faded white jeans and my sweater i got from aunt Emily last year, that still surprisingly fits.

I scowled in disappointment at the face in the mirror. I rolled my eyes in exaggeration and stared at the girl with the light copper skin and long curly dark brown hair, that's just too thick and messy. My hair was knotted and dirty. My face had light scratches, there were none of the bruises left - thank you Arnica -  
My dark brown eyes wasn't swelled up, like last week - thank god. My high cheekbones, had a few scratches but my small little nose was the only one that survived.

I had to sneak downstairs, aware of that squeaky step on the bottom. I dug through the kitchen cabinets for the mini torch, and stripped the old couch for some quarters I then stole my moms phone address book that was at the bottom of the cabinet. It has all the numbers I can use, in case of an emergency. It has Carson's, Maribel's, aunt Emily's and grandma's - who hates us and I think is dead.

As soon as that was done, I fixed up breakfast for mom and Larry then got me and caitlyn some toast and rushed upstairs to wake her.

Caitlyn was still sound asleep in her bed when I got there, we have separate beds but we put them together, when there are times like this. I'm surprised we never actually tried too runaway before, how stupid of us.

She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep that It breaks my heart to wake her up. she has straight black hair that is cropped up to her neck and has a cute fringe, she has a little button nose, her eyebrows were scrunched up together probably because of something in her dream and her full pink lips were slightly parted, she was the cutest five year old in the world and a wonderful sister who doesn't complain with what she got in life.

" caitlyn it's time to get up sweetie " I gently shook her, she didn't even move a muscle. humph! I have to try harder.

" Caitlyn don't you want get out of this place " I asked again as I tickled her neck, she moved a bit but only a little. " Come on Katie cat we need to call Carson ". She still didn't move, I guess it's time to take drastic measures.

" Caitlyn, I have Ice cream " I whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot open and she bolted up right. Her hair was all over the place, her little bob bouncing up and down.

" Shh, shh. Mom and Larry are still a sleep, now don't you want to call Carson " I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Oh right sorry " she smiled apologetically I just smiled back and handed her the toast. " sooo there is no ice cream is there " She asked, I just shook my head trying not to laugh at the memory.

" Come on get dressed and get your school bag, we need to get ready and call Carson and don't tell anyone about this just act natural, you promise " I asked, she nodded and promised by doing our secret handshake.

We got ready and walked the door, with our carry on parka's in our hands since it was kinda cold. We were early so that means I could make a quick call. The walk too school was tiring. School was only a couple of blocks away but I regretted every step I made to own personal hell.

there was a phone booth near my middle school that I go to, but I'ts kinda of old. It didn't matter I had to take my chances. I dialed in Carson's number that I know by heart, people were already arriving to my school and Caitlyn's school has already started so I had to drop her off or else a phone call to Larry and then you know what happens.

after a few rings Carson finally picked up.

" Hello? " He asked.

" Hey Carson it's me " I whispered, looking around for any eavesdroppers. Off course there's no eavesdroppers, no one wants to know about my pathetic life.

" What do you want eclair " He sounded bored and I heard crunching noises after that, he must be eating something.

" Just out of the blue, can we come live with you "

" Eclair " he sounded resentful.

" Please Carson, Larry hit the limit this time. He actually remembered Caitlyn lived there " I whisper - pleaded again. I feel the sting in my eyes as the wind blew against me.

" Now you know I don't want you kids hurt " It didn't sound like he meant it.

" Now you see my dilemma, car " I threw my hands in the air and nearly dropped the phone.

"Why can't you wait until your eighteen " He whined. " Then you can go anywhere you want, and take Katie cat with you too "

" CARSON! " I screamed into the phone and several people gave me dirty looks.

" Fine " He huffed and he was silent for a moment. " If you want a place to stay, I need money "

" Carson I'm penniless "

" Don't lie to me sister, whats all that money, you got from grandma's will, half of dads, and Aunt Emily huh? "

" Carson you know I can't do that, I'm saving up for college " I pleaded with him.

" Then go back to Larry and get spanked, see if I care " I knew he did actually care, even If it was just a little. After a few minutes I finally decided.

" Fine Carson, I will give you the money but you will NOT take caitlyn, I want her to have a future unlike me " I sighed, the tears were in my eyes again.

" ARGH! Fine she can keep the dang money but I want all of YOURS " he growled through the phone. I noticed that my minutes were nearly up. I had to think quick.

" Why do you want my money, I'ts only a couple hundred dollars " I argued back, what's he up to anyway?

" It's for _purposes " _he sang.

" What kind of purposes " I questions, I narrowed my eyes and I'm pretty sure he can't see it so there is no point in doing that.

" Educational purposes, now shut up Eclair! where do you want me to meet you? "

" I don't know, how about school " I threw the first place that came to mind.

" Naw, I don't wanna be seen with...I mean people will find out and tell mom " He laughed through the phone, I narrowed my eyes again. I should seriously stop doing that, he can't see me!

" Fine where then? " I asked.

" How about that mechanic guy you used to work for in the summer, he seems nice plus I need to tune my car "

" Sure, I will meet you there tomorrow? " I wasn't sure when I will actually meet him.

" Yeah "

" Cool so is it - " he cut me off.

" Look eclair, my girlfriends here, I will meet you there at that auto shop TOMORROW. oh and say hi to Katie cat for me okay, now see ya " and with that he was gone.

I still had the phone in my hand. I was literally frozen. We are finally getting our freedom but for a price. Losing that money would mean that I won't have that much left for college when I get a job at sixteen, sure it's only a couple hundred bucks but I went through pain and drastic measures just to get that for me and my sister but Is it worth giving all that up?

sure it is, If it means you can help the one you love get her happiness and I'm pretty positive that if dad was watching he would be proud of me. I wish he was here I can't live without him. Carson Is the only ticket out of this ' crap hole' as caitlyn put it, and if that means giving up all my life saving or even my blood I will do it but not for my sake but for caitlyn's. I want to be there when she graduates, finds a nice guy, gets married, has kids. I want to see her happy even If I don't get a married life, kids or a great job. I just want to be there for her.

My mind is like a traffic light, It's changing all the time. I'm not sure what to do I just need more time. And it makes me scared that we still haven't left, that we're still here for more or less. We got to go our own way, I know it's for the best. This whole situation is just too intense that it makes my head spin, I need an escape and the only escape I got is algebra first period.

Time passed even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

so that's why all my classes passed in a blur, I can't even remember what we learnt. Algebra flew by faster than English! A small part of that speed was due to me pouring all my attention and focus I had into my work, which sorta made the whole situation at home a little better.

I pulled out my Calculus book. I flipped it open to the section we should be starting today, and tried to make sense of it. Reading math was even worse than listening to it, but I was getting better at it. In the last several months, I'd spent ten times the amount of time on Calculus than I'd ever spent on math before. As a result, I was managing to keep in the range of a low A. I knew Mr. Tatum felt my improvement was all due to his superior teaching methods. And if that made him happy, I wasn't going to burst his bubble.

Time moved easily while I was in school. The bell rang all too soon, signaling lunch. I started repacking my bag.

Lunch was the same but this time I didn't have anything to focus on only my lunch which was pretty pathetic. I couldn't even eat - which was not new for me - I rarely eat but this time I couldn't eat because of the emotions that were fitting inside of me, was I happy? , upset?, excited?, disappointed? I just wasn't sure anymore.

I looked around for Maribel but she wasn't there, I knew she still hated me probably ditching with her boyfriend and her new friends I bit back my tears and focused on my untouched lunch again.

the rest of the day passed quickly as well, and by last period I was too tired to even concentrate. All I did was randomly doodle clouds and flowers all over my English book. I'm sure Ms Lennon wouldn't mind after all I'm pretty sure this is my last day. We were working on Animal Farm, an easy subject matter. I didn't mind communism; it was a welcome change from the exhausting romances that made up most of the curriculum.

I wish I was like those pigs and rebel against Larry, mom and the world. I wouldn't be this puny little wimpy girl any more that means nothing, I could actually be loved or even possible mean something in the world.

The last bell rang, and I jumped out of seat and fell on the floor, the class irrupted into a chorus of laughs as they exited out the room, even Ms Lennon smirked a little. She always hated me.

I trudged out of class and into the hallway, my locker was at the other end of the school and near the boy's locker room. Pity me.

It took me a while to get there and I had to run halfway, but when I got there I took everything out, my books, some lose change, old pictures and I stuffed it into my book bag.

When I got outside most of the students were gone, only some were there and they didn't spare me one glance. I trudged down the street ready to get home, usually the neighbors will drop of caitlyn at home since it's a Monday.

The path today was unusual, I heard a few footsteps behind me and a couple of sniffles, but I kept walking. I knew it was some sort of prank for the weird kid. I walked faster, It felt like I was walking for miles.

suddenly I was jolted to a halt when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I straightened up, squared my shoulders, took a deep breath and turned around and there I saw Maribel.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her nose was red and her bun was loose and messy. She looked a mess, I don't think she even cared what she wore she just threw on a large t shirt probably her brothers that went up to her knees and some blue faded jeans.

" Maribel " I nodded at her, fidgeting with my hands. I had to get home before mom and Larry get back or else I'll be in big trouble.

" He dumped me Claire, he dumped - " she slammed into me, and with the force of the impact I staggered back a few steps.

" I'm sorry to hear that Maribel " I said showing no emotion at all. But in the inside I really wanted my friend back.

" Oh Claire I knew you will be there for me when stuff like this happens, now come on lets go to my place " She gave me a weak laugh. I was shocked after what she said to me and the way she treated me tripping me, pushing me in the hall, writing rumors and secrets of mine on the girls lockers. Does she actually think I will accept her so easily.

" No " I said, squaring my shoulders and pushing her gently so she leans against the brick wall.

" Claire what the hell! we are best friends, now you are just being a bitch in my time of need. I've _always _been around to help you " She screamed at me between her cries.

" Well you weren't exactly a friend last time I checked, and you never been around Mari ever! You always think about yourself and you always leave me with your problems and I used to be a good little girl who always treats you with respect but not anymore, I don't give a fuck about you anymore! " I said to her face slowly, I wanted her to hear every single word. She hurt me like hell, she was one of the few people in the world that I could trust but not anymore.

" How dare you bitch, I got more friends than you I could go to them, I didn't actually need you but I came to you because I just thought you needed me after you get over this depressing stage but now it's depressing me too so you just need to stop and get back to the old cheeky Claire that I love " She whispered. " And after that we could re-decorate your room and then I could give you one of my old phone so we could stay in touch since you can't afford it or whatever, your lucky I'm not that shallow or you wouldn't be my friend but I guess everyone has problems even money problems, even though that never happened to me ugh! We could do that right after you get of the anti depressants and get back to reality because - " I cut her off, I couldn't take it anymore.

" I'm not a charity fund Mari! " I told her with now emotion in my tone, I kept my expression serious.

" Claire, you need to get over this now come to my house and we can watch some movies to cheer me up and then you can tell me how good I look in this really hot dress I bought in Chanel now of course you'll never go to a store like that but i'm the closest thing you got darling " She smiled sweetly at me and fluttered her fake eyelashes, her eyes were still bloodshot and her mascara running.

" No you listen Maribel, I am sick and tired off running around acting like your little prissy, you can go jump off a cliff for all I care. It's how you treat me Mari you got this personality disorder and I'm sick of it, I'm sooo sick of it. Please just please leave me alone! " I cried and screamed at her banging my hands on my chest. The pain was gnawing at me too much, I can't take too much hurt and heartbreak all at once, just only one at a time.

I dropped down to the floor crying and crying. Crying about everything I could think off, my mom's change, My dad's death, Larry, Caitlyn, Carson moving, Maribel. Everything I could think off even little things that I did wrong when I was a kid.

before I know it, I was leaning against a wall and Mari had her hands around me.

" Oh I'm sooo sorry Claire I didn't know you felt that way about me. I didn't meant it Claire i'm sooo sorry I just wanted to fit in and it's hard to do that when I'm your friend Claire " she whispered in my ear, when I calmed down enough.

" Th-Th- tha- that's o- o- okay - ma- ma -Mari " I hiccuped.

" so you wanna go to my house then " she asked hopefully. I shook my head violently at her saying no.

" C- c- cait- caitl- caitlyn " I hiccuped again and wiped my eyes.

" Oh right, I'll see you tomorrow then " She smiled at me , dusting her jeans off. I got up and shook my head again, saying no. She froze and looked shocked, I was first confused as to why she did that.

" What the hell Claire? Are you crazy? You want to murder yourself? I mean sure you say your family life's not great and I don't really know the details but It can't be that bad. This is not the way to solve it Claire, your being a bitch to your family if you die. You can't be that depressed, I mean who's going to help me through my break up and problems if your not around " She shook my shoulders and rambled on.

" n- n-no Mari I-I'm mov- moving " I whisper- hiccuped.

" oh really " she actually sounded hopeful " I mean, oh really oh no " she pouted at me.

" don't worry I'll visit " I lied. " Now I got to get home " I waved her off and walked back to my house.

when I walked to the front door, I noticed Larry's car was still not there so they must not be home yet. Phew! I sighed.

I opened the door and jumped looking around to see if Caitlyn's downstairs, she's not so she must be upstairs. I heard the bathroom door close. And I shut the front door too, shutting out my thoughts and the world in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people, sorry it took sooo long, and sorry it took sooo long for them to be finally be free!**

**I just had writers block. Sorry about that! There was a thunderstorm today... which can only mean one thing. Speed dial my hunting team! We're searching every field in a five mile radius! Vampire baseball people!**

**And one more thing who else is Team Edward, except when Jacob is shirtless...**

**well anyway here is chapter four:**

**Warning:Hating Twilight will cause eternal shame and depression. Just kidding.**

* * *

The thick haze that blurred my days now was sometimes confusing. I was surprised when I found myself in my room sleeping, not clearly remembering the walk home from school or even opening the front door. But that didn't matter. Losing track of time was the most I asked from life.  
The confrontation with Mari, didn't matter any more to me, all I cared about in life was caitlyn and our freedom. Maribel was always a bitch in many ways and I was too dense and stupid too see that until now. I knew that Travis was only using Maribel it was so obvious practically the whole school knew, but Maribel didn't care about what I thought she never did unless i'm complimenting her on her new dress.

But know nothing from this boring old town will ever matter to me anymore, finally I was getting my freedom, today is the day that we will meet up with Carson. Today is the day we are finally getting something we spent years searching for but all for a price. I have to give up hundreds and hundreds off dollars, something around at least 800 bucks all for freedom. Is it worth it? hell yes! but that means that I will have to work extra harder for my college fund and for school. I definitely know that Carson won't pay a single dime for my education and he already has grandma's and mom's wills. I already know that I could never get a scholarship, I'm already dyslexic and most of the teachers didn't even know that. I try really hard and I work my but off but the simplest of things confuse and freak me out, I have a hard time knowing which way is left or right and even simple 3rd grade maths freak me out. I used to cry in bed every night while my daddy sings me to sleep with one of his tribal lullabies. Now that he is gone, I don't really have anyone to comfort me except Caitlyn.

She's been quiet a lot lately especially after I told her that we were delaying the running away for a day. Now, I already told her a hundred times when she has one of those tantrums that running away isn't going to solve all of the worlds problems, and when you run away from home it's mostly much worse than before. She listens, I guess but I don't think she actually believes that and neither do I.

I laid awake for a while now thinking, just thinking. Nothing more, I just sat there like a frozen statue not moving my body or head and not even blinking, Well I tried not to blink but after a while was just too damn hard. I forced myself to think of all those hidden dark memories in the back of my mind. I kept them there because I was just too afraid of everything. It's hard to face my memories and nightmares, Too scared to even stand up to something that can't even physically hurt me.

I repeatedly told myself over the last few days that I cannot lean on caitlyn for support, she is only a kid and I am acting like a middle aged single mother of four, I am only fourteen and I should certainly act like it. Except that I don't know how to. I should encourage her with words, maybe play with her when I can, I can tell her stories and then we could sneak Ice cream. All those thing I got to experience she will never get because of our mentally deranged mom and Larry who is a PMSing dirt bag.

When we are free of this life, I will try to forget the life we had with Larry and the ' new' mom. It will be hard but I will try, I want to be happy and my thoughts are keeping me away from my happiness. caitlyn I'm not so sure, but I want to erase every memory of our mom and Larry from her mind, even if that means taking her to some creepy lab, I'll do it to keep her happy.

Caitlyn and I got dressed, with our bags we need for ' school'. It was only a few bags each, It's not like we have that much. I put my savings into my bag on our way, I made me and Caitlyn our special pancakes that I promised to make this morning, after consulting myself that I need to act like a sister and a friend.

Today I purposely _forgot_ to make mom's and Larry's food. Oops!, that will show them bastards. That's what they get for making me get up at six o'clock and make them breakfast, I know it doesn't look like revenge but we don't really have time for that, we have to get out of here before they wake up.

Oh but before we did go, I left mom that diamond necklace that dad gave for her in high school or whatever, I stole it from her when I was four and lied that I flushed it done the toilet when really it was under the bed. She had a real tantrum and cried for hours, I remember crying with her constantly repeating that I was sorry. She forgave me after that and we moved on with our lives, me still not giving her that necklace and soon forgetting about my guilt. Don't judge me I was four. And her forgetting about the necklace in a couple of years, and soon after forgetting about dad.

The necklace was encrusted with turquoise gems that is wound over the silver chain. It is light as a feather and shines beautifully in the sunlight, like glitter. Dad said he won it by exchanging his red sox tickets for this necklace to some cheesy dealer guy with a cowboy hat and sweaty palms back in high school. But he didn't tell mom that - she still thinks it's store bought...from Tiffany's.

I also left a note telling her I always loved her in my heart. I guess the message is kinda true, I will always love her. Caitlyn won't because she never really experiences the good times with our mother, but I did and from those years she was the best of the best. I will always cherish those moments, forever.

We took our usual rode to school, but instead of going down the block and crossing the rode we turned right and headed straight through Ark lane, the way to Mike's Autos.

The walk was tiring, let me tell you that But I knew I probably shouldn't complaining out loud in front of Caitlyn. I mean she practically kept her mouth quiet this entire time only talking about random things such as butterflies and ponies - Little girl things you know.

I decided to make this little trip a little easy for her. seeing as how I never actually acted as a sister rather than a over protective mom, I think this is the point where that all has to stop. I still have to do those small mommy things for her, like kiss her boo-boo or read her bed time stories or hold her when there is a big thunderstorm and especially make her those oat meal cookies she loves so damn much!

We decided to pretend to be hiking through an forbidden forest. I was thinking more on the lines of outer space but whatever floats her boat. So we pretended to hike through ' the forbidden forest' as she calls it. I must admit it was actually kinda fun, I never really got to experience any kid stuff, I was always in role of the adult after dad died and Caitlyn was born, It seems that me and mom just switched our roles.

" Watch out kitty Cat there is a large wolf behind us, run! " I screamed as I threw my hands in the air frantically, getting dirty looks from a few passers by across the road. I dragged her by the hand,while the other hand dragged our luggage with us.

" No, No Stop Claire, That isn't a bwig bad bwolf that is a pwincess unicorn wolf it came to save us Claire and takes us to Carson's house " She replied pulling my arms to a halt. I know it seems kinda silly, but I have to keep her entertained until we are fully happy in our lives, I know she will miss mom too even though she did treat us pretty bad. Heck I even miss her a little now, well I miss the old her. But I need Caitlyn to just be a kid for once, this is just too much for her.

" Alright, what do we do now, Do we ride the princess unicorn wolf, to Mike's Auto...My princess" I bowed my head as we walked on slowly. I'm guessing she was enjoying the game too much too notice that we hadn't taken a break since we left the house and mike's auto was on the other side of town. I don't even have a bus token and my feet are killing me and I'm starting to get blisters. I just can't imagine how bad her feet must hurt.

" Yay Yay Yay, I'm a pwincess yay! " she squealed with joy and jumped in the air rattling her backpack with her. " pwincess, pwincess, pwincess " she chanted as she skipped a few feet ahead of me.

" Not to far, Caitlyn ! " shouted at her. She was now jumping around the puddles still chanting princess which is now her mantra.

We walked a few further feet, she was still playing her forbidden forest game, and I only pitch in when she gets a little bored. My stomach growled an unpleasant roar and I assumed it already must be lunch, a few hours left till school closes and then mom will be looking for us. I gulped, I haven really thought of that till now, I just thought that she will be too drunk or too ' intimate ' with Larry that she'll probably forget about us till the next day when there is not breakfast on the table again. But if we do go, would she come looking for us? Would she change her ways and go back to the old mom that I know and love ? I highly doubt that, I got to stop hoping from now on. Hoping is just for the sick, losers in life who believe that their dreams will come true and they will fall in love and have a fairy tale ending, As if. This is the real world and in this world there is no hope left, Well at least not for me. The rest of these delusional people can dream and hope for a better future but I doubt they'll get very far, I mean look where I got with all the hoping for a better mom and happy family one day. I am practically homeless now and with only a few hundred bucks that's caitlyn's and goes straight to her college fund.

After a couple of feet we reached mike's auto. Mike was one of my dad's closest friends he even came to their wedding. He's been through everything with us and we consider him like an uncle. But after mom's change, they had a huge fight and he just stopped visiting.

He is a great guy but just has a lot of bad jokes that I still laugh at anyway. He's getting a little old now and pretty soon he'll be hitting his sixties, He has a son who is in his early twenties - and I used to have a possible crush on when I was little, well His son who I think was called Andy doesn't really like the grimy mechanic business so he plans on selling it, for which mike doesn't approve off.

As I stared at the shop, I could see it was really out of shape. The red painted walls were faded and had graffiti all over it, there was a broken window and some old tires out in the front. The old sign was so bad, you could hardly read anything on it.

I pushed the old doors open and trudged in. Caitlyn was a few steps behind me, taking this all in.

I noticed that mike has not cleaned up since last time I worked here in the summer which was a few years ago, I still remember that apple pie incident and there it is plastered on the wall. The floor was scattered with beer cans and doughnut boxes. There were oil puddles on the floor, Caitlyn was amazed by them saying it was like a rainbow, I used to think that too.

I saw mike working with an old red ford mustang, It was in pretty decent shape but it looks a little waxed out but other than that in pretty good shape. I hate it when I get obsessed with cars, it's always like this and Maribel warns me I am not being a girl and guys won't like me, Oh well who cares what Maribel thinks she always hated me anyways, always telling me how to walk, what to eat, what to wear, when to hang out away from prying eyes so it won't make her even less popular than she already is, blah blah blah. I am sick of drama, cars just takes my mind of that.

Old man mike looked older than I last saw him, and that's saying something. His hair is starting to go much whiter and the wrinkles by his eyes actually doubled, most of his hair has fallen out as well but I can see that he still lives in overalls.

" Mike " I shouted as I waved at him, I stood there awkwardly by one of those old school muscle cars that mike loves so much, I think it's a dodge challenger not really sure but whatever it was, it could use a decent paint job.

" Claire, whatcha doin here bud " mike asked clearly confused, well not for long. He wiped his greasy hands on his rag cloth and then he noticed the bags.

Surprise and utter confusion etched his entire face, as he whispered my name again. " Claire? "

I chewed on my lips as I walked up to him whilst towing caitlyn along the way.

" hey mike, we er...we're waiting for Carson to pick us up " I replied shrugging, trying to sound nonchalant which was obviously not working.

" so your they finally let you outta the nest ha kid " He said laughing a rough laugh, that kinda made me think he was choking. Wow he really has gone old.

" Nope we're running away mister " caitlyn stated as she came to stand beside my legs.

Mike only nodded " hey there, princess long time no see " he laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, he high pitched giggles that filled the shop made me instantly smile taking away all the anxiety and doubt.

He set her down quickly with a pain look and I felt sorry for the man that was like an uncle to me in so many ways, he is aging and soon his son will take over this place and turn it into whatever he wants. I wish that when I turn eighteen he will still be alive so I can at least visit him again.

" So did you call him? You sure he's comin' kid " He narrowed his eyes at me. He knew Carson way before I was born and he know's how he is.

" yeah, he said he was coming, he knows the time " I nodded at him and made my way to my Volkswagen concept, I had this ever since I was ten and I loved it still, It's not new or anything It was made in 1998 so about six years older than me and It's in alright shape but I just want to fix it up a bit, I did two years ago with mike's help of course and I made him promise me that only I can fix the car, for which he surprisingly kept his word for.

I can't believe no one even wanted this car, this car is my baby well other than caitlyn but this car is one of my biggest accomplishments. I still remember the day when I first met him - so I call my car a him, so what sue me. Guys call their cars ' her' or ' babe ' so you know don't get all bitchy with me brain.

So the first day when I met my car was when this guy walked in, he looked pretty rich with his Armani jeans and his Rolex watch and then he comes in with the car and my mouth just drops thirty feet, I guess he notices cause he smirks at me and then says to mike ' you can keep it, I don't want this piece of crap with me anyway ' I half expected the car to turn into optimus prime but then that wouldn't actually happen since it's just fiction, can't expect everything in the world to be real, can I?

So that was the day I got the car of my dreams, well not exactly but this is the closest I can get. I always wanted a Mercedes guardian or a Porsche Yeah but like that's ever gonna happen. In my dreams mate.

So for the last few hours all I did was help out with the cars a bit and cleaned the whole shop whilst Caitlyn was playing with the kitty from down the street and by the looks of it I don't think the cat like's caitlyn very much.

It was around six and so far only a few customers stopped by. We had macaroni and cheese from Rita's down the street, It was good and Caitlyn got another serving. This time around mom and Larry will be home and probably looking for us, I just hope Carson get's here soon.

After lunch I mostly sat in the office sorting out Mike's files and I kept Caitlyn with me too just in case you know mom shows up. Caitlyn got really bored however and passed out a half hour later, so I done the paperwork in silence.

The rest of the evening passed in a hazy blur, the only thing I could remember was fixing up my car.

It was half past eleven at night, I was dusting of my car and Caitlyn was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Mike was in his office doing something, but by the loud snores coming from there I'd say he's asleep. Poor Mike.

There was a faint tap on the big metal doors. I froze unsure what to do, should I wake mike? what if it's mom or worse Larry? but then again It could be Carson.

With a deep shaky breath I crept my way to the door while holding the metal crowbar over my head just in case.

My heart was pounding in my chest each time a I took a step, I knew nothing about self defense all I know is how to throw a few punches hence me being the punching bag for Larry.

I pushed the door open with a huff and there stood in front of me was Carson.

Relief washed over me in an instant, I was just glad that it was him this whole time but I was a little pissed out too he could have given a little indication that it was him like I don't know maybe something in the lines of ' hey Claire it's Carson ' yeah I don't know, something like that.

Carson stood over me, glaring at me in a way that made me that made my the air turn suddenly colder. His angular face looked more like it was cut out of marble than usual especially with the dark stubble along his straight jawline. His eyes were the same sandy hazel like all the young's and his hair was now gelled to the side in a clean fashion. He was wearing what looked to be like very expensive chinos and a light blue cotton button up shirt that looked incredibly soft just to look at.

" Carson, hey It's so good to see you again. It's been so long " I mumbled, In awe. I missed him so much, I had to dig my nails on my forearms just to hold myself down.

" Yeah yeah yeah, just give me the money and we'll go " He mumbled and his voice echoed through the shop.

" what? wait - " I asked, didn't he want to ask us how it's been? didn't he want to even hug me?

" The damn money Claire! " He shouted glaring down at me.

" shh! " I cried. I ran to my backpack that was on the hood of an old sedan and counted the money I owed to my own brother. " here " I handed him the load and looked away.

" Is this all of it " He glared at me again, slapping it inches away from my face.

" yes that all of it, 800 bucks to be exact "

" If your lying, you and caitlyn are out " He stated sounding serious, whoa dude was he seriously serious, no he was actually serious. Seriously!

We stood face to face in total and utter silence. Me looking shocked and mouth open like a fish and him, well he was glaring and looking bored at the same time.

Then he sighed a huge big sigh that could blow the whole shop down! He looked down at me and smiled.

" come here eclair " He pulled me into a tight hug and I found it really uncomfortable to breathe. If anything I think it wasn't even a hug, I think he was just squeezing all of his anger into me, well It won't work.

Actually it did, now I am angry! Grrr!

When he let go of me and I my breathing came to a barely normal level I stared up at him and glared while stamping my foot at the same time.

" Where the hell were you, We were waiting for hours, mom could have got to us and you show up at this hour. How could you even - " Carson stopped me with his hand on my mouth.

" Just shut up Claire, now get caitlyn and lets go! " He looked exasperated. He picked mine and caitlyn's bags and headed for the car.

I turned around on my heel and made my way over to the car where Caitlyn was still sleeping - snoring peacefully like an angel that snores like a heavy smoker chain.

" Caitlyn wake up, Carson's here...and he bought uh chocolate! " I whispered in her ear while tickling her neck, she is really ticklish there!

She bolted up looking around her and rubbing her eyes. " Carson has chocolate" She mumbled at me, her big doe eyes even more doey if that was possible and if doey was even a word.

" No silly billy, Well Carson IS here but I don't think he has chocolate " I said helping her out and carrying her on my back, she loves piggyback rides and like to sleep that was as well.

I carried her all the way to mike's office, and as I pushed his loud creaky door open he shot up, looking confused at his surroundings.

I told mike we had to go and that Carson is here but he didn't want to meet him, for whatever reason he won't tell me. Well he started going on and on and on about staying safe, what I am doing is right, we are the only good people in my family and I have to visit soon before he dies. I nodded and smiled at all of them without really paying attention, well except the last one, for which I promised him for.

" Goodbye Mike, I'll miss you and I'll see you soon k " I hugged him tightly and he kissed my forehead and Caitlyn's too, who was asleep on my back.

" see ya kid, remember to visit me and your precious car anytime soon " He called after me as I exited through the front door and made my way to Carson's jet black Toyota corolla.

for the rest of the ride was filled with silence, and Caitlyn's loud snoring. But this is also the ride to freedom, our freedom.

This is where we are finally freed at last.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, but I don't want any nasty reviews cuz I just won't except that - Oh hale no I won't! See what I did there ****_hale _****instead of hell...Totes Twi-tastic!**

**Remember to Save gas, ride a vampire!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, looks like I'm updating again, it's been a while and I have fun writing this, It's not like wolves of fate, it's much more easier because it's just a normal fourteen year old girl!**

**Don't worry Quil will come soon and we might even get a quil POV, so keep your fingers crossed for that!**

**Here is chapter 5: ( wow, Five already!)**

* * *

It was now, like quarter to eight the next morning and me and Caitlyn were watching sponge bob on TV in Carson's home. Yes you heard correctly, CARSON's HOUSE and in CARSON'S LIVING ROOM! not my mom's or mike's - Wowza I must be dreaming!

I pinched myself, It sorta hurt. But just to double check I pinched Caitlyn's arm as well.

" Ow! " Caitlyn cried rubbing her arm and moving to the other couch. I chuckled inwardly, yep definitely wasn't dreaming.

I checked the clock again, What it was still quarter to eight - something must not be right, I mean It could as well be Night, like in Australia or the afternoon in London. So if it really was the afternoon here or the night than it's really me just having this freaky dream that makes everything feel and look all real. I must be crazy, or I just have to be sick right?, or maybe delirious and I need help cause of all that shit that Larry gives me. I need to go see a doctor, oh shit Carson took my money for ' educational purposes', wait, If I am dreaming than Carson didn't take my money; you know Since I am actually dreaming and all. Maybe they will put me in those padded cells, oh wait but what about Caitlyn, But what if caitlyn wasn't real as well. What if this is all a dream, I'm dreaming about having an awesome sister and crazy parents and a lazy brother, since my life must be boring and perfect in the real life, or I might be having amnesia at the moment and I'm trying to remember what I forgot in this dream.

" Claire you are pathetic " Carson's low voice knocked me outta my thoughts. Darn it!

" what did I do this time " I whined, he's been calling me out every time I do the slightest thing wrong. I think he has OCD.

" Nothing eclair, I just wanted to point that out " He smiled at me and threw a pillow aiming for my face, he missed. Well, actually he didn't but I like to think I have awesome ninja reflexes.

Ninja's are silent and deadly - I must remember that when I get my revenge on Carson for throwing the pillow!

" Listen bitches - " he started but I cut him off, throwing a pillow to his face. Hiya! revenge succeeded, I'm pretty sure ninja's say that too.

" Carson Language! " I scolded him;nodding to caitlyn whose attention was drawn to Patrick chasing jellyfishes on the screen.

He muttered something like " well, Larry gets to say this to you bitches " I just pretended not to hear him, I don't wanna get us kicked out. If I do remember my childhood days - the pleasant one's of course, don't want to leave you with an emotional scar - Well, I do remember that Carson tends to have slight anger problems and when I say _slight, _I mean HUGE anger problems when he was a young teen, he had to go to anger management classes and go to this freaky physiologist who gave me these perved out looks.

" What is it Car " I asked sweetly, smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes for a second, studying me curiously before continuing.

" My girlfriends coming tonight, Alissa. She is really sweet and wants to take you on a little shopping spree tomorrow " He rolled his eyes while saying this.

" We're not a charity fund, Car. We don't need Alissa to buy us clothes or whatever, If she did then I will have to find a way to pay her back " I stuck my tongue out at him, passing him buy with our plates towards the kitchen.

" Just shut the hell up Claire and be nice or your out and I don't do refunds sweety pie " He smiled sweetly at me, as I washed the plates but just to be safe I watched him like a hawk from the corner of my eye.

He chugged a beer down and grabbed his coat that hung behind the chair.

" I'll be outie with some friends just stay inside and keep an eye on kitty Cat will ya bitch " He winked at me and headed out the door saying a quick goodbye to caitlyn, whose attention was still on the T.V.

After cleaning the dishes and gulping down a huge glass of Diet Coke. I walk back into the living room and looked around the apartment that I would like to call my home.

The Apartment was quite small for an apartment, it had an Open kitchen, a small living room and two bedrooms and also a small bathroom with a no good sink. Every room was carpeted with a warm brown carpet that was practically covered with stains - but still made me feel like home. All the rooms were also plastered with this tacky retro cars wallpaper that looked like it was from the 60's. In the middle of the living room there were two old mud brown couches with soccer cushions and a huge 50inch TV and stereo. There on the walls hung pictures of Carson and his friends and some girls I didn't recognize, but there were no pictures of his family.

Not one single one, And I don't blame him. If I had my own place I wouldn't as well.

I walked back over to the stupid couch and plopped my self down.

I turned to caitlyn, who was now bored of the stupid commercials playing on the screen.

" So what'ya wanna do today sis " I asked in my best southern drawl.

She giggled " I want to eat food " she tried to reply back in a southern drawl but it sounded awfully like a bad Italian accent.

" Mkay, I'll see what's there in the fridge " I jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen, scouring for any food Carson left for us.

I finally found some cold pizza at the bottom of the fridge, and I heated it up for us.

We ate lunch in silence whilst watching the Simpsons.

And that was basically what we did the rest of the day, I know not very interesting if you ask me.

It still felt really lonely here in the apartment, but I'm used to that feeling. I've felt lonely all my life, Feeling lonely is somewhat normal for me and if I do one day feel complete I'll just find it really weird and creepy.

I never felt whole in my life, it's like a part of me is missing somewhere but I just need to find it.

At like six o'clock, we figured Carson and his girlfriend who I haven't even met will be late so we ate some toast with beans!

A few hours after that Carson walked in hand in hand with an extremely pretty girl who clearly looked scared for some odd reason.

Wait a minute, What if she doesn't like me? What do I do? She must think I'm some sort of tramp, coming for a place to sleep and some clothes. I wonder if Carson told her what happened. Of course not he can't tell these kind of family secrets, can he?.

She had a toned face, and very bluish eyes that reminded me of the sky in the middle of winter - the blue midwinter sky if you'll call it, oh how poetic of me!  
She also had flowing curly chestnut hair that was up to her butt. She had really high cheekbones, kinda like mine and she had dimples that only shows when she smiles, kinda how she smiling at me right now. As I stood up, she was only a few inches shorter than me possibly 5'5 or 5'4 and she was wearing a floral mini skirt and a pink glittery tank top paired with stiletto heels.

" Hi I'm Alissa knight and you must be Claire and Caitlyn! " she screamed and hugged me tight, she released her grip on me and smiled a cheesy big grin that made her face look like it was gonna rip, the smile almost came out forced in my opinion.

She blew a kiss at caitlyn who was behind my leg and Caitlyn only half giggled. Both of us clearly sensing that there was something off about this girl.

" I've heard so much about you girls, I must take you girls shopping. you'll love it! eek it's gonna be great. ooh we could get mini skirts and push up bra's for Claire of course and the how about some purses, every girl needs a purse or two or twenty like me..." She droned on and on and I couldn't be bothered to listen to more of her insane nagging.

I droned here out and just smiled politely and nodded every five seconds, of course they didn't notice that of course.

Alissa made me miss Maribel a little, well actually a lot. Alissa is so much like her, and that would miss Maribel even more than I already do but Maribel doesn't take me shopping though, she just say's its' an embarrassment, I wonder if Alissa would feel embarrassed as well or is she just taking me shopping for a little reward. Ugh don't want to even think of that!

Oh great she finally stopped.

" So car honey, did you show the girls to their rooms. Didn't you show them the work I put in " Alissa asked Carson pouting like a child, that it was almost hard not to laugh.

" uh, no aliss, you can show them " He turned to her glaring a little, Alissa only nodded a little her huge smile faltered a little, but it was still pretty big.

His attention turned back to us " So girls did you eat, cause I didn't bring food. Me and Alissa went to this restaurant and the food was great especially the dessert " He smiled at me smugly, kissed Alissa smack on the lips and left the room.

I gave Alissa a ' Why him? ' look and she just rolled her eyes at me.

Alissa then dragged us into this room, which guessing is our room now. It was pretty and neat and much better than my old room, much much better in every way. I mean for one thing the walls weren't all green and moldy and the air didn't stink of mold too, The floor looked clean not like the one at home that's dirty and covered in stains. There's also the fact that we have a double bed and curtains. Oh and there's a clean bed too! Wow!

The room had a cream and blue wallpaper, a green curtain covering the window and a double bed with a copper frame. The duvet was all retro and kaleidoscope style - I guess Carson must really like the 60's.

" hope you like it, I cleaned it for you " she smiled brightly at me and I hugged her awkwardly and blushed. I've never really hugged anyone in years, well other than Caitlyn and Maribel as an exception.

" Alissa it's beautiful, thank you so much " tears formed in my eye and I wiped them before she noticed. I picked caitlyn up who was looking up at the room in awe, and I held her tightly against my chest.

" Now get changed, and get to bed. The bathrooms next door okay and lights off in ten minutes " She nodded before kissing me and caitlyn on the forehead with her cherry lipstick.

We changed into our really old and tight pj's and If we stand next to Alissa these will probably look more like rags.

I washed my face in freezing cold water, the light scars were still there but were becoming more faint. My hair was tied back into a lose pony tail and my eyes were bloodshot. My pajama sleeves were wet when I stepped out of the bathroom, so I rolled them up to my forearms.

I saw Carson and Alissa groping and molesting each other on that ugly brown couch while a Frankenstein movie was on. _Well, at least they aren't worse than mom and Larry. _

I rushed to my room, and saw Caitlyn now fast a sleep and cuddled against the duvet. I climbed in and let sleep take over me in mere minutes.

I had the same dream again, the dream I never told anyone about. The dream I had since I was seven. The dream that occurs every single day of my life.

It was the freaky weird wolf dream - that's what it's called the freaky weird wolf dream.

The dream is about these pack of wolves. A reddish brown wolf and a black wolf were leading the way and all the other wolves were following except for the chocolate brown wolf at the end, his fur was blowing in the wind, and his nose crinkled up as he sniffed the wind; he howled an eerie howl before running through the trees to land at the beach and he saw a little girl with braids in her hair playing with rocks by the bay.

" Pwitty rock, pwittie rock " she giggled and the wolf barked out a laugh, the sadness and the emptiness in his eyes gone. They were now filled with happiness and love - something I haven't seen for like ever.

" Quillllll " The girl screamed, I couldn't make it out but It was similarly close to that.

The wolf flew towards the girl, growling.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or I will haunt your dreams and make your lives a living hell * evil laugh ***  
**just kidding. yeah but seriously review, Favorite me , follow me whatever.**

**Pleasant dreams.**

**- Milke_Cake**  
**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update and I know you guys want Claire to meet quil soon but just remember that this is a FRIENDSHIP story not a romance, so there won't be any romantic sparks yet because Claire is only like 14 and quil would be about 30! eek!**

**BTW: please review, I don't mind if you don't but I just wanna see what you think about the story, It might not be the same as any other stories and I might need some constructive criticism here!**

**Here's what constructive criticism means: criticism or advice that is useful and intended to help or improve something, often with an offer of possible solutions, not something that would in anyway hurt my feelings!**

**K thanks! （＾ｕ＾）**

**Here is chapter 6: ( don't worry Quil will come soon, trust me on this!)**

* * *

I woke up to a eerily quiet bedroom. It was so disturbing, I wasn't used to anything being this quiet before. Where's my sister loud snores I usually hear by now and that kept me up at night.

That night!

It all came back now, I remember.

It's not pretty important or anything, I always had this nightmare. I've had it so long, I can't remember when I first did. I should be getting used to it if I seem to have the same nightmare over and over again every single night but nope not for me. Instead I wake up sweating and terrified and I shoot myself of the bed and go thump on the floor hard! Sometimes at school I seem to have these nightmares but when I'm daydreaming - Daymares if you call it! I bolt right out of my seat in class and the kids just laugh.

The nightmare just seems so vivid and real all the time. I can smell the sea, I can feel the rocks the sand even the wind when it picks up, The howls that the wolves make, they sound so close and It makes me feel like I'm right there next to them. Every time it always end's with the little girl dying, getting mauled by the heartbroken chocolate bear, The child looks an awful lot like me when I was a kid and this just creeps me out even more since my subconscious wants me dead.

What did I do to that wolf?! What did I do to any wolf?!

Oh right, so now after I woke up screaming in terror, My whole body sweating, and my hair like a haystack. I bolt out of bed and land on the floor -ungracefully- with a loud thump, and my I get a sore bum in the process. I didn't lose consciousness like I usually do however, but the pain in my chest was more intense than ever.

" Claire, Claire wake the hell up right now! You woke up us all up with your damn screaming " Carson had screamed in my ear that night, and shook me awake roughly. I remember Carson being so tall but that's probably because I was lying down with my head on the floor.

" sorry " I mumbled, I was then sobbing into his chest while he unsuccessfully tried to push me away.

" Was it those stupid dreams you always had and you used to wake up the whole damn house with your screaming " He accused me, I was starting to get annoyed with Carson's behavior. Turns out he's even more crankier in the night, I feel sorry for Alissa.

" I've got some water " Alisa rushed in and knelt beside my brother " What happened Honey, we heard you screaming ' wolf! ' " Alisa asked concerned but Carson just rolled his eyes and yawned.

" I'm gonna go get some shut eye for now " He winked at Alissa and she giggled like a school girl - ugh! " Just get back when your done " He slapped her ass and walked off.

I gave Alissa some dirt look that would've said ' Seriously him ' but she just giggled again.

" so tell me what happened " Alissa asked after she calmed down to barely even speak sentences.

" I had a nightmare " I mumbled like a child.

" Tell me what happened " She asked, hugging me to her. It felt kinda nice but I didn't feel comfortable with the physical touch, one I never experienced any pleasant ones ( don't think like that) and two, the scars on my back still hurt and make me feel self conscious, there I admitted it - don't judge me!

I froze and she let me go mumbling a sorry. So then I told her my dream and How I always had the same dream over and over, kinda like how I said before.

" Can people have the same nightmares over and over again, don't most people have different nightmares " I asked, I already knew I was a freak, an outcast so what's new.

" I don't know honey, but It will be alright we'll get through it together " She smiled at me and I smiled at her, she didn't pull me into a hug this time allowing me space but I kinda wanted one, it was comforting at times like this. Usually when I was a kid my mom and the rest of my family were immune to my screams, so they never really checked on me.

From then on I sorta liked Alissa but that was what mom said to me too, you know before she went bonkers! sometimes I don't know who to trust anymore, well other than caitlyn, who was still fast asleep after my nightmare - she's used to it too - but she was a sleep right until now!

where is she?

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked out of the room to find, Caitlyn and Alissa eating breakfast but no Carson. Thank goodness for that, I don't want to deal with his cranky ass this early in the morning at like 10am!

I grabbed some toast and a granola bar as I passed the table and plopped down on a chair. Caitlyn and Alissa were talking about something about Carson, I wasn't bothered to actually pay attention to that conversation.

suddenly, Alissa's attention snapped to me and she looked at me with deep concern in here eyes, oh boy.

" you okay now honey? " she asked as she reached out and patted my hand, I pulled away awkwardly. I'm still not comfortable with touch here!

" yeah I'm fine " I mumbled.

" Caitlyn told me you always get this pain in your chest when you wake up " Alissa stated, her hand still rested in front of me. I glared at Caitlyn and she just giggled munching on her sandwich.

" Yeah but I'm used to it " I said, not really wanting to have this conversation right now.

Alissa seeming to pick on my mood decided to change the subject. " so we like have to go shopping today " She squealed and started bouncing in her chair, Caitlyn started bouncing with her, I'm glad she's finally happy.

" why? " I asked giving a skeptical look.

" Have you seen your clothes " She said eyeing my clothes and giving me a disgusted look.

I put my hand to my chest and pretended to look hurt. " Ouch that hurt " I sneered then laughed, It's funny how much I really don't care about clothes.

She stood up and stopped her heels against the hard floor - she's wearing heels to breakfast, who does that?.

" Come on up, up and let me chose your clothes for you please " She begged me, and I only nodded.

I picked caitlyn up and followed Alissa to our room, she began to sort through the clothes I gave her and at last after at least an hour she found the perfect clothes for shopping.

she gave me my a red and white striped shirt that Carson gave to me last year for my birthday and she paired it with my faded dark jeans that are bit on the tight side and that I have to sorta squeeze into. She also let me borrow her lapel grey thick padded jacket and her red faux boots.

Alissa wore a golden metallic brocade dress, some nude Sergio rossi uptown pumps and a nude faux jacket. I must say she does look nice but I think it's a little to much for shopping.

finally it was time to dress Caitlyn, Alissa made her wear her pink floral skirt with the pink flowers on and her velvet kitty blouse and then her red jacket, Caitlyn also bought along her hello kitty purse which she adores.

We made our way to Alissa's Mazda miata that was in the parking lot. I must say I'm impressed it had a decent body and a paint job was great, Wow Alissa must be stinking' rich!

" nice car you got here " I said and realized I sounded impressed, Alissa just giggled and said thanks. I stroked the smooth red hood of the car as I made my way to call shotgun.

After buckling up Caitlyn nice and safely we made our way to the local mall. the ride wasn't long and for most of it Caitlyn and Alissa talked my ear off and I found it very hard to listen to the music.

Alissa and caitlyn were jumping about like kids on high at a candy store, I'll admit that caitlyn's a kid so I'll let that one go for now.

Alissa dragged me and caitlyn to all the biggest department stores buying everything her pretty little eyes land on, she bought some stuff for herself but mostly they were for caitlyn and me.

" come on Alissa, you don't really need to do this we're perfectly happy with our clothes and we're not some charity case " I argued back at her, we've been going at it ever since she bought me that cute frill top.

" Pfft stop it Claire, I love spending money and daddy doesn't mind, we think of it as helping the economy " She smiled at me as she went through the clothes rack, frowning at the one's she disapproved of.

Wow the girl could be a real nutcase sometimes! yeesh! how does Carson live with her!

So the argument seemed to stop when we headed to the food court, turns out I was really hungry and wasted all my energy on fighting with her. So we decided to stop and I let Alissa do what she wants to.

Caitlyn practically begged for Mcdonalds and we agreed, we ate our cheeseburgers talking about which stores to hit next. Alissa wanted to go to Victoria's secret and buy herself some really ' sexy lingerie that Carson approves off ' and she even hinted some for me whilst I pretended to gag.

sure I've got boobs, B cups to be precise and Alissa say's I have curves, but I don't actually care. I mean who's going to love all broken down me, I can't be fixed as fast as a car, I take time to heal maybe years before I can gain the self confidence of normal woman and begin to actually date.

But ever since mom dated what's his name uh Larry was it, The whole dating scene put me off once and for all. I mean what If I find a man like that, someone who controls and beats the shit out of women, I can never face that again.

After getting some of the clothes that she chose for me and Caitlyn we made our way to a little jewelry store on the bottom floor, The store was dark and named 'Mystic magics' the window displays were showered in array of beaded jewels, none of it was really gold or silver or anything and they looked real cheap, so I decided to get something in this store with my own money for once - well caitlyn's money and it's only 20 bucks and she wanted to split it plus she already spent her half on the plush unicorn she bough so now it's my turn.

As I walked in the smell of incense and spices hit me like a ton of bricks, the scent smelt so vibrant and exotic that It made me feel like I was on a different continent maybe Asia or the middle east.

I noticed a very old woman, with white hair tied back into a bun and the wrinkles on her face make her look a hundred years old, she watched me with her pale green eyes almost looking stunned, the closer I got to the counter I could tell she was of native american origin.

She pointed her bony finger towards me and motioned to come forward, I walked up to her and stared at the beaded bracelets at the counter - hopefully I can get one of these for a decent price.

I noticed a green and brown beaded bracelet that was only 2 bucks, so I decided to get that.

" Um excuse me but can I get the - " I pointed to the bracelet but the old woman cut me off.

" I know what you are " She spoke to me in awe.

Do I really look like a boy, I know I'm not the prettiest girl you would see, but come on I can't be that hideous.

I decided to look confused instead of angry, maybe she forgot her glasses or something; old people tend to do that a lot.

" I don't really know what you are - " She cut me off again, she has got to stop doing that.

" You are one of the chosen ones child, you are destined to be loved " She smiled at me, or I think it was a smile I

can't really be sure with all those wrinkles.

" What are you talking ab - " She cut me off again, No wonder she gets no customers in this crummy store, cutting people off like that.

" Don't you know who you are destined too, you will be his lover, his future wife, his soul mate " She carried on speaking like some chant, swinging her head wildly back and forth.

" If you are setting me up with your grandson or something, I'm sorry but - " And she cut me off again, God this woman has got to stop. I can't hit an elderly person, I can't hit an elderly person, I can't hit an elderly person!

" He is close, he misses you, you seek him and the wolf " She spoke, her voice growing more and more hoarse.

Wait a minute did she mention a wolf? Great now she's some physic freak, I so shouldn't have come to this store.

" how did you know there was a wolf " I asked skeptically, I was gonna add ' you crazy old freak ' but I left that part out.

" The wolf he is destined, you are the other half, you are destined, It is becoming complete, soon my child, soon " She chanted more and more, her head spinning and her hair now wild and lose.

I was getting freaked out, now If she dies from all this head spinning, I could be charged with murder seeing that I'm the only one here and probably the only one who has actually set foot in this dinky little store.

" Ma'm you okay, should I call an amb - " She cut me off with a loud scream, and I jumped back a few steps. I should probably make a break for it right about now!

" Come here child " She then said something In a language that sounded familiar but couldn't really recognize.

I hesitantly walked towards her, wondering If it's okay to use self defense attacks on a crazy old woman who can wither away any second.

" Here you go, keep it no charge " She smiled at me showing her almost rotting teeth. I grabbed the thing she was holding and gasped, It was beautiful.

It was an emerald green and dark brown beaded necklace, and the pendent was a chocolate brown wolf exactly like the ones in my dream. It made me feel happy all of sudden, as I looked at the brown wolf it made me feel like I truly belonged but I don't think I can exactly belong in a wolf, that'd be crazy right?

" Thank you " I whispered, hugging the necklace to my heart.

" I've been waiting for you to finally come " She laughed a deep throaty laugh that almost sounded like a man.

" thank you again, Mrs?..."

" Mrs Ateara "

ra. " She smiled at me and ushered me to wear the necklace.

I quickly put it on and the wolf perfectly fit in the hollow at the bottom of my throat, I smiled widely at myself in the mirror and spun around to show the woman at the counter but she was gone. I looked around to see if she went through any back door, but there was nothing just walls hanging woven baskets, beads and rugs.

I looked around the store one more time in search for ms. Ateara, nada. I don't know why but I think there is something very familiar with that name, Maybe it's some old teacher or something but It seems very familiar.

I walked out to find Caitlyn asleep on the bench and Alissa surrounded by bags looking bored as hell. I ran up to meet them and Alissa jumped up in surprise.

" hey what took you so long " She asked, she didn't wanna come in the store because there was no gold at all but I think that's what attracted me to it.

" Some crazy ass woman talking bout my destiny " I rolled my eyes as If this is some regular occurrence but truthfully inside I was so freaked out, Alissa just giggled again like always.

" told you not to go in there " she shook her head.

" Well yeah but If I didn't I wouldn't have gotten this " I pointed to my neck, that still had the most beautiful beaded wolf necklace in the world.

" wow, that totes fantastique " She smiled tightly and giggled, I can see she was trying to be nice, So I just rolled my eyes at her making my way over to Caitlyn.

" It's the exact same wolf " I told her.

" Like in your dream? " Alissa asked growing more serious and finally stopping her insane giggles.

" yep "

" like the exact same one? "

I nodded, too stunned to speak my self.

After a few minutes Alissa was the one to speak. "um...we should go, it's getting dark and Carson will get mad if we don't hurry up " She changed the subject and rushed to get our bags.

" kk " I carried caitlyn and placed her head on my shoulder. Alissa handed me a few bags, that I can carry and we headed out.

As soon as we got to the parking lot, I noticed a car WAY better than Alissa's any day, now If Alissa's loaded than these guys must be smoking rich.

The bright red Mercedes had it's hood down, and was just now coming to the mall when It's nearly closing time in a few hours. Why didn't they come when the sun was out.

Oh but the people that drove the car here were WAY WAY WAY hotter, but seriously pale they look like they could use a tan.

They were all standing next to the car, the blonde girl and the dark haired man was talking but that was it the rest stood perfectly still.

Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. They looked seventeen or eighteen perhaps even older.

The blonde girl looked like a damned supermodel who just walked off the runway, she could make Alissa ugly. She had wavy blonde hair and a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction - She was so similar to Alissa because she kept bouncing up and down as well.

They all had unusual Topaz eyes, that freaked the hell out of this was even scarier than the stupid wolf dream.

Suddenly the hot bronze haired one snapped his freaky yellow eyes at me, his eyes felt like they were swallowing me all up; they were so intense yet I couldn't look away.

He smirked a little and whispered something to his family who all seemed to follow his gaze to me, He had this knowing look in his eye that crept me out. I hope he isn't some stalker/rapist or anything.

The rest of his family all looked at me as well, then they started whispering again but not yet leaving their gaze off me, their cold hard stares made my hear beat faster.

I felt really self conscious and really wanted to just get in the car and drive away but something deep in me just told me to keep still, I guess that's my gut instinct.

Suddenly the hot bronze guy smiled at me dashing me his seriously white pearls and waved at me a little, I smiled back awkwardly and leaped in the car.

" You know them? " Alissa asked, checking one of the pale dudes out.

" Nope, let's just go because they are starting to creep me out " I whisper- shouted at her, perfectly aware that Caitlyn was sleeping in the back seat, snoring her little head off; I so do not want her to see this right now.

" Oh-Kay " she replied dragging out the word and giving me a skeptical, she revved up the engine and headed down the highway.

We got to the apartment late at night, I had to carry Caitlyn all the way up since Carson lived on the tenth floor but we took an elevator so there wasn't much carrying.

When we got to the front door we heard loud shouting from inside. It sounded like Larry with one of his friends, I shuddered at that thought.

" what's going on " I whispered terrified, I looked at my hands and they were shaking. I didn't know what was happening but I didn't like it.

" It's Friday, so Carson and his friends like to go to the club and drink a lot but don't worry drunk Carson will be just like regular old Carson " She rolled her eyes and I giggled, the joke loosened my fears a little bit.

When we got inside Alissa went straight to the living room to hang out with Carson and friends Me, I prefer to hang out in the back aka meaning to stay locked up in my room, mope about then go to sleep early. That's what I usually do when I used to live under Larry's roof so why not do it now, it seemed to please him back then so maybe It will please Carson from now on If I just step back and only show my face to a minimum in this house - well, other than Alissa.

I sighed laying caitlyn on the bed and carefully taking her shoes and socks off and throwing it by the corner of the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed down my sore beaten down ankles, they usually hurt when I walk a lot more than I should. It happened when Larry threw me down the stairs which ultimately snapped my left ankle in the process and then Larry didn't even take me to the doctors until a few days had passed; which made them swollen and even more painful.

The bruise is still visible on my ankle it is sort of a smooth dark brown faded circle. There are other bruises as well, from the belt buckles on my back; The three long stripped bruises that make me look like some freaking tiger. Other than that there are only a few permanent scratches on my chest and neck but that's pretty much it.

For Caitlyn it's not worse as mine. Sure she has a few on her back and legs but not as much as mine for which I'm grateful for.

But that's the good news compared to my emotional traumas. The fact, I woke up wishing too die was what terrified me. I had plans to kill myself at only the age of ten, I cut my self many times too. I never killed myself since there was Caitlyn to consider If I did die than she would have had to face the wrath of Larry all by herself.

It pains me to know that If I did kill myself with those pills from mom's medicine cabinet, then caitlyn would have been raped or even worse killed because of me dying. It was the worst feeling a girl could ever imagine, after that I couldn't speak for at least about a few years. I would only answer to yes or no question in which resulted in more beatings from Larry that...that...cucumber!

" HEY Claire, Come out to play " Carson shouted, followed by a few male laughs.

I slowly got up, and backed away against the other side of the bed.

" Come on out Claire we won't bite, They guys haven't seen you in a while. They wanna see how big you grew " They all erupted into laughs, I knew they were drunk, they all were. I could smell the alcohol from here.

" Claire, Get your ass out here right now " Carson banged against the door. I ran to Caitlyn and cuddled her against my chest, covering her ears with my hand so she won't wake up, thankfully she is a deep sleeper.

The banging only got worse, he was now kicking the door to. The hinges were creaking and I won't be surprised If they the door goes flying any second.

" Dude come on buddy stop, this is getting way outta hand " One of Carson's friends said.

" No! It's not, she won't listen to me! She's in my house and she won't do what I say " Carson bellowed.

" Calm down dude, lets go sit down again " The other guy said.

" Ugh, It was just a joke, you guys take it too seriously " Carson groaned, and the pounding of the door stopped.

" Let Claire sleep, she'll be tired " I heard Alissa sooth Carson.

" I hate Claire, such a bitch " Carson screamed. Like I hadn't heard that before.

I grabbed the chair sitting against the south wall of the room and wedged it against the door. I then took Alissa's coat of and carefully placed it on the cabinet then changed into the new PJ's that we bought today. I decided not to go to the bathroom just this night, I don't wanna cause that trouble again.

I still had my wolf necklace on. I made a vow that I would never take it off from this day on, I kissed it goodnight and slowly laid on my bed.

Silently, listening to whats going on in the other room and waiting for sleep to take over me and the wolf dream _again._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review,Follow, Favorite it. Your choice!**

**Quil will be coming shortly in a few chapters but I wanna take this slowly you know.**

**Now as you know Edward and the Cullens did appear in this chapter. And If you wanna know, what they were talking about here it is:**

**Edward can read the packs mind, so he must have read Quil's. So when he found out Quil imprinted on Claire he would have seen pictures of her in his mind so that's how Eddie knows who Claire is, Edward told his family but they didn't really care.**

**So there you go!**

**Sorry it took so long, next chapter will arrive next week, It might even be a different POV! (^_-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! This chapter is NOT and I repeat NOT Claire's POV, wait for it...It's Carson's!**

**You might be thinking this Carson fella is just some moody angry guy who sorta looked out for his little sis, you're wrong he's totally different and not in the good different but kinda bad different you know what I'll just let you guys read!**

**Here is chapter 7 : enjoy my lovelies!**

**P.S Don't own twilight over here, or smeyers or the characters ( well, except for Carson and Alissa which I completely own and who both are now my personal slaves for all eternity!)**

* * *

Carson's POV:

The moment Claire called me that day, it was hell on earth for me. My whole life was in crumbles. It's not like I can leave my sisters there and let them get the shit beat out of them and It's not like I wanted them either but I guess the 800 bucks was worth me caring for them, for a few days at least. Then bye-bye Claire and Caitlyn.

The money was not a lot but it was enough to pay those guys I owed.

The fact that I can't get out of it Is really starting to fucking bug me. I mean sure I fucked up bad in those days but that was because of that shitface Larry. It was just one big huge mistake thinking I was ' accepted ' In that gang. Truthfully they were just fucking messing me up, loading me with drugs, nearly getting me kicked outta school, the gang banging. All the heavy stuff I was involved in was just one big damn mistake and NOW I can't get out of it. I drunk through my problems, hell I even do that shit now, all because of Larry.

Big Z opened me with big arms and all I was to him was just a kid who gave him the Crack he needed. I was like a golden retriever to him, I was a stupid lost puppy following his every move only to get even more lost in then end.  
The only thing I even heard Big Z say to me was " Yo! Gimme ya' package unless you want me to smash ya' goddamn arm off." He still does, he won't ever get off my back, unless I pay him the money he gave me to get into college, that's the only thing I should be grateful to Big Z about, He actually sorta in a way cared when my family never gave a damn thought about me.

Larry was the one who made me what I am today. He beat the crap outta me like he did to my sisters but that day, that fortunate day was the one time where he actually feared me. I can still remember the day when I came in the door and Larry just shouted at me for not giving a shit about anything, I got so mad when he started talking about dad I was practically seeing red. I snatched the belt from his hands and beat him back leaving him a bloody mess. Mom stood there absolutely horrified and I was kinda glad Claire and Caitlyn weren't there, but know I'm fucking wishing they were there to see me at my worst so they would have stayed the hell outta my life. Back when I was 17 I was damn angry all the time and all those classes I took in high school didn't help either, and frankly I didn't want to change.

It's not like I hate my sisters, It's just as soon as I graduated and thankfully got a scholarship and moved away from them and Big Z's Gang, I wanted to forget everything about my past, Including Claire and Caitlyn.

The last thing I want was family dragging me by the tail. The reason I got away from the shithole was to start a new life, not for the past to come visit me. I didn't need my stupid no good mom, Larry or my sisters. I preferred to be the lone wolf, I don't need all this family shit.  
Alissa wasn't technically the love of my life to say. She was a great fucker and filthy stinking rich and Practically throws Benjamin's at me when I need it. I still see my other girl...er Mindy. She's Australian and as soon as she graduates with me she wants to go back to Australia, and so will I.

I plan to just dump Alissa as soon as I get my ticket with her money of course and I definitely know I would have kicked Claire and Caitlyn out WAY before than, so the plan is all set.

Claire and me never really got on when we were little, she was a bitch back then ,always telling me to do stuff her way but after Larry came we never really spoke anymore, so why should I now?. She was never there when I needed her.

Caitlyn, I don't even know who the hell she is. It feels like some sorta little kid you see on the street, you don't really care unless they come to you saying their lost or something.

This was all some big fucking joke I was playing on them, All I needed was the damn money to pay big Z off and now I am officially broke and Alissa would never give me the money if she knew it was for big Z. Just a few more years and I'm finally free of this life and Alissa and hopefully by then Alissa would have handed me her millions.

It's not Like I even gave a damn about Claire and Caitlyn, after what happened tonight, they just ruin everything. Maybe I should send them away somewhere, like a care home or some relative's house, they could take care of them but It can't be me. Never.

I Turned around on the bed to see Alissa clutching my arm and snoring lightly in her sleep, the smell of vodka still present. I roughly pinched her nipple with my nails causing her to squeal in pain,Chuckling I turned around and stared at the opposite wall.

women like Alissa are born to be sluts, She knows she's beautiful sexy even but I don't care, I really shouldn't, all I care is If I get my way they could have theirs and all that means is hard long fucking for them and getting to please myself a little extra on the way. I'm only with her for the money Alissa gives me,and she's an animal in bed.

Alissa would always look at me in this way where she knew what I was doing behind her back but the fact is she thinks she's too much in love with me to care, that's what she keeps telling me and that's what I tell her back and she falls for it every time.  
As soon as those three sickening words fly out of my mouth she gets all mushy and starts weeping ' happy tears ' she calls it. Woman get so emotional with the word ' love' these days it's just to disturbing.

Frankly Alissa's hot, perfect round breasts, the just the right amount of wideness of hips and sexy toned body but Mindy Is just hotter and her daddy owns one of the biggest Hotels in Melbourne Victoria, much better than Alissa's sugar daddy I'm working for.

Alissa can be a bitch too and you know what they say Once a biatch, always a biatch. All she ever cares' about is helping people and so does her goddamned father. who gave half a million to some shit charity that will probably take the money for themselves.

I didn't focus on Alissa any longer as I looked at the time, It was six 'o clock in the morning and the apartment was eerily quiet apart from Alissa's annoying snores. God She sounded like a pig giving birth.

I slowly rose up, My Cock twitched as I noticed I got a morning wood. I pulled the Covers off Alissa's naked body and shook her awake.

" What? " Alissa mumbled drowsily, She sounded like a village idiot. Why am I even with her? Oh right the money and sex.

" Wake up bitch, We need to get rid of them " I growled in her ear.

She snapped up and covered her breasts with her hand but I pulled her arm away causing her to hiss in pain.

" Alissa I just can't stand this anymore, this family shit...Fuck " I groaned tugging at my hair.

" Car Just calm down, they're kids and look how much trouble they went through longer than you at least care for them a little longer they're practically the same blood as you "

" I can't take care of they're shit anymore Alise, Who gives a fuck If they got the same baggage as me, Sure as hell I don't so why the fuck do you!? " I screamed into her face causing the bitch to flinch away.

" But you have to at least try Carson, they came looking for trust, they came looking for family and love and sure enough you're the closest one there is " Alissa's hands gripped my jaw tightly and searched my face looking for hope.

I swatted her hands a way and then it hit me. Alissa said they needed family and love are trust and it's sure as hell that I will never give them any of that. But I know someone who might. I haven't seen her in years but I remember her at that little reservation with her fiancé or something, she wasn't my mom's sister she was my dad's so I guess If there was anyone who would take care of me or even my sisters it would come from my dad's side not my mom's because my mom is just and ass just like her damn family.

I Still have Aunt Emily's number, she always calls when it's my birthday or Christmas or some shit like that. She's always asking how mom and the girls are doing, I get so mad when she says that but of course she won't know what actually happened the rest of the family just go with the lies that Larry and mom make up.

" What if someone else can take care of those little brats instead " I smiled at her and her brows furrowed in confusion. She got up from the bed and shrugged on my shirt while she pranced around the room unsuccessfully trying to make it seem as if she had a butt.

" What are you saying Carson? " She seemed confused as she wrapped her bony arms around her chest, It's pretty obvious that she's trying so damn hard to lose ALL that weight but failing miserably because she just looks anorexic to me.

" All I'm saying is that I don't care the fuck for my sisters but my aunt Emily loves children so we could send them over there, it's just in Washington so it's pretty close " I shrugged, pulling on my cotton shirt and Armani jeans.

" Alright but are you sure about this Carson? " She asked worry wrinkling up her eyes.

" YES! Didn't I just say that bitch! " I screamed at her and she mouthed sorry and looked away frightened. Serves her right.

After my anger calmed down I walked towards her and thrust her to my chest, I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her bare shoulder before letting go.

" Now I think I got her contacts in that box with all my old stuff, her number should be under 'Emily Uley' That was the number she gave after her wedding " I nodded at her motioning to go.

She hesitated a few seconds as I just pulled up my zipper. What is it now?!

" Should I tell them what...what...what happened about the..." She trailed off looking fearfully into my eyes. I knew what she was saying and truthfully I didn't care if the secret got out, If It was me I would be over joyed that Larry finally get's it but this is Claire and Caitlyn we're talking about so I'm not sure.

" Don't care, not my problem anymore. It's there's " I shrugged flopping on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling wondering If Alissa would just go jump of a cliff one day.

" Maybe I shouldn't it's their problem and I think Claire and caitlyn should tell your aunt when she's ready " She nodded to herself. I rolled my eyes, Why the hell is she still here I've got to get to Mindy's in ten.

" Whatevs Does it look like I care? " I asked giving her my famous death glare she shivered and marched out of the room. Finally some quiet, away from Alissa pitchy little voice.

I must have dozed off because when I woke up, I had four miscalls from Mindy and one from MOM!

I texted Mindy saying " _I'll cum by 6, wait for me "_

With a deep sigh, I opened up the text from mom and it read:

_" Carson I'm coming up there, Claire and caitlyn weren't home yesterday so we're coming by to your place at six " _I sighed in relief, thankfully they'll be coming at six, the same time I'll be meeting up Mindy where I'll be fucking the shit outta her, I don't know about Alissa and I don't care maybe Larry might rip out her vocal chords if I'm lucky.

Wait a minute did mom just say yesterday. Claire and Caitlyn have been living in my house for almost three days now! Wow mom So deserves mom of the year award.

And does she actually even care, I mean she never called to check up on me after I moved out or should I say ' kicked out ' She never cared, She didn't even call when it was my birthday.

I rushed to Alissa who was sitting on the dead beat couch flipping through an old address book whilst Claire and Caitlyn were eating they're bowls of cereals at the table.

" Alissa " I hissed.

" Yes honey " She smiled at me. I glared at her instead, why the fuck is she being so nice.

" My fucking mother is coming for a visit so I want those brats out now "

" OMG, Okay I'm on it just give me five minutes. Carson sweety could you tell them " She smiled sweetly at me again, I felt as If I was about to gag.

" Fine " I huffed.

I trudged over to the measly table and planted my self down beside caitlyn and opposite Claire.

Claire reminded me so much of dad, not that I'm saying she's manly looking. It's just her eyes every time I look at them they remind me of my dad looking at me like that every time I beat him at a game of soccer or basketball, when he lifts me up and then says ' I'm proud of you son' Those words get me every time, those words are the only reason I live now. I would have myself ages ago if it weren't for those five little world that meant so much to me.

" Hey car " Claire smiled at me from across and her eyes twinkled just like dads. I looked away and faced the TV far in the living room.

" Hi " I mumbled.

" What's going on bro? " She asked, as If she knew whats going. She doesn't know every fucking thing I've been through.

" Claire you need to go " I hissed at her staring at her forehead instead.

" What " She whispered barely audible. I looked down to see Caitlyn now In Claire's lap and hugging her sister tight.

" I'm saying is that mom and that fucking ass hole tarry are both paying a visit, so If you don't get outta here then you both be in big trouble " I demanded.

She nodded and looked down and Caitlyn just sucked her thumb looking entirely lost at this situation.

" I love you carton, you do know that right " Claire spoke with such clarity that for a second there felt like dad was talking to me behind those words.

" I know Eclair, I know " I smiled, fuck I actually smiled! I grabbed hold of Claire's hand and squeezed it tightly.

" So Do I just leave or..." Claire asked with tears in her eyes.

" No uh you're gonna stay at Aunt Emily's from now on Eclair, It's just that I can't take care of you properly. You both need love and care and education and You know mom will never go down there after what happened to dad. So It's fucking settled! " I boomed, leaning back in my chair.

" Aunt Emily wow, it's been er quite a long time " She whispered.

" Yeah "

" So do we go now or do we wait until..."

" Mom's coming at six so it's what twelve so you could go in a few hours maybe at two or something and then you could get there before dark. "

" Cool " We sat there in awkward silence, me still rubbing her hand, Caitlyn sucking her thumb and Claire heavily breathing and staring at the floor for some reason.

Alissa bounced over to the table and gave a high shrill shriek ugh I hate it when she does that.

" Guess what you guys!? Aunt Emily said yes! eek!" She grabbed a hold of caitlyn and spun her around, Caitlyn was laughing and drooling all over Alissa.

" Wait a minute does Aunt Emily know what happened to me and uh..." Claire trailed off peeking a look at Caitlyn and me.

" Nope I didn't want to tell her without you're permission first, in case you don't want to open up or anything but you can tell her when your ready too " Alissa smiled down at Claire and gave her small hug, Claire immediately stiffened and Alissa let go.

" Come on girls let's get packing " She took a hold of Caitlyn hand and Claire was just about to follow her when I stopped her.

" Eclair I just want to say that I hope you'll have a happy life and future and uh...well yeah that's it, have a happy life and all that shit " I murmured looking down.

" Car do you want a hug " She smiled up at me.

" Yes please " I whispered shyly, while glancing a look at her.

She pulled me into a tight hug, she can squeeze pretty hard for a fourteen year old. We just stood there for a while, her head on my chest and my head resting on hers. She can probably smell the heavy scent of alcohol and cigarettes coming of me but that didn't matter at the moment, this would probably be the last time I would see them.

She pulled back and looked me straight in the eye, her eye glistening with _love?_ " I love you Carson, Caitlyn does too please remember that " She begged and all I could do was nod.

" sure Whatevs " I rolled my eye's pushing her to the door.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around glaring at me. " Your supposed to say it back Carson "

" Oh...uh...I love ya too sis " I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

With a huge sigh I headed to the fridge and pulled out a beer, I drank one can in one whole gulp.

Claire has never really been that close to me in my life, and sure she's a cool sister but did I ever love her as I sister?, would I cry if she died? nope probably but that's me, I'm programmed that way, it's how the great spirits or the force created me like.

Sure I hold Claire closer to my heart than I do with caitlyn but that's because Claire reminds me of dad while Caitlyn looks nothing like him she looks like mom or grandma or something. I still want them to have a better life and hopefully push all that Larry shit aside and move the fuck on like I did.

Claire came out again but with Caitlyn right behind her. Claire grabbed Caitlyn's hand and gently pushed her towards me.

" someone wanted to say bye " Claire shrugged.

" see ya caitlyn " I nodded at her but Caitlyn instead jumped on my lap and pulled me into a hug, I patted her back once and pulled her off me.

" Bye Bye Carson " She laughed at me.

" see ya kid, take care of Claire and yourself yeah? and uh...never talk to strangers kid " I nodded at her giving her a threatening look, Caitlyn nodded back and hid behind Claire while both of them retreated back to the room.

The silence was closing in like walls. My vision got all blurry and I heard these voices, I think It's from the time when aunt Emily and mom were fighting about something, after dad died.

_" please listen, he won't harm her " Emily begged._

_" Emily this is bullshit and I won't let him harm my daughter like that " _

_" please by hurting him your hurting her. " _

_" I don't care, my husbands gone, I have no one here emily, no one, Mom doesn't even fucking care " Mom screamed._

_" Please listen to me, listen to your daughter " _

_" No why the fuck should I listen to my fucking daughter, why would I " _

_" please Quil won't harm her please you have to - "_

Grabbing my leather coat I made my way to the front door, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away and find some distraction and the best way to get it is from Mindy. Running a hand through my hair I cursed through my breath as I got into the safety of my car. What the fuck did that mean? Whatever was going on right now must be from the alcohol or drugs.

With a huge sigh and shaking my head like a dog, I started the engine and headed of to Mindy's penthouse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**please review!**

**Don't worry Quil will come in at least about 2 or 3 chapters! but another wolf will show up much sooner than Quil!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quil will be coming by shortly! - so yeah...**

**I'm thinking of doing a couple of quill POV's, ask me what you think. did I do this in the last chapter : I don't own twilight, wish I did but I don't. A girl can dream though right.**

**This is chapter 8: and it's all Claire!**

* * *

" I love you two so much, your like the sisters I never had " Alissa smiled at me, then kissed my forehead and Caitlin's. " now like I was saying, your mom is coming and We found a perfect little place you can stay "

" uh where exactly again? " I whispered that was barely audible, I looked over to see Caitlin whose attention now was on the TV.

" Claire, shh!" Alisa cooed. " don't worry, until Carson gets an apartment in a year or so, you can live with aunt Emily " she patted my back and I gasped.

"aunt...aunt em... Emily" I stuttered, I haven't seen her In almost eight years.

" yeah sweetie, don't worry, Carson had to work so I'll drop you off " she smiled sweetly at me then hugged me again. " now go get ready and I can help you pack up." I nodded at her then edged to the bathroom.

The shower was nice, it calmed me and made me almost forget about last night's dream. The sweet smell of strawberry shampoo calmed my near anxiety attack and the hot water soothed me, so I didn't feel at edge anymore. I brushed my teeth slowly, examining the marks still on my face. No more bruises, just some scratches. I grabbed my old tattered jeans and my blue sweater and rushed back to my room.

Carson wasn't there anymore, instead Alisa was sitting on my bed reading a cosmopolitan magazine. She looked up at me smiling and then she frowned.

" oh honey, you know I love you right " She got up and dragged me to the closet " but you're not wearing that are you " she kept looking at me jeans and jumper.

" why not? " I asked confused.

" why not " she threw her hands in the air " because I just bought you a whole wardrobe full of clothes, and your asking why not."

" oh right, I forgot " I mumbled.

" right " she searched threw the clothes " wear this " she chucked the clothes at me. " then I'll come back to do your hair after I get Caitlyn dressed " she smiled then skipped out the room.

I sighed then began to change into the mocha colored over sized tee and the chocolate-brown skinny jeans that Alissa had thew at me. She even set me aside beautiful turquoise feather earrings and a matching necklace and a bag that was embellished with native patters and fringes on the side.

I felt like a regular princess, not just any princess. I felt like Pocahontas. She was my Favorite Disney princess back then when things were all normal. I loved how she was noble, free-spirited, brave and independent. How she didn't get her responsibilities get in her way and she continued to be free and how she didn't dwell on lost and continued on with life - that is the kind of woman who I wish to grow up too.

After a few minutes Alisa came in and she began working on my hair, she gave me soft girls for my dark mahogany hair, and pinning it up few places and letting the curls, cascade along my neck. she then started on the makeup.

" no, I don't want make up " I took her hand before she came near me with that thing. " isn't it all too much "

" we're just trying to make a first impression " she giggled and put down the brush. " come on, go try on your new shoes and coat, it just came today". she dragged me to the hall and handed me a thick blood parka, with gold buttons and brown fur. She took the shoes out the box and placed it on the floor. The pairs of boots looked comfortable and warm, they were a pair of bohemian style brown leather tassel boots

" you look beautiful " she giggled and then hugged me " oh sorry " she didn't want to mess up my hair and clothes.

" Thanks for all this, uh where's Caitlyn " I asked worried.

" Oh she's in the living room in front of the TV again " She shook her head at me and laughed " kids and their TV " she muttered sounding like what usually grannies would say of their grandchildren.

She took my hand and lead me to the living room, where Caitlyn sat as cute as a button. Caitlyn's hairs were tied up in little pig tails and she wore a cute little full sleeved purple bubble dress that was practically covered in hearts all over, she was wearing rainbow cotton tights and pink heart boots, on her head were lot's of little hair clips and she clutched a small my little pony to her chest along with a small purple corsage bag as well. All together she looked adorable and was going full on purple today, her Favorite color in the world.

" Oh my God, are you the prettiest girl in the world! " I cooed at Caitlyn and hugged her tight.

" you look like a pwincess to eclair " She giggled and held on to my hand tight.

" Come on get your things and let's go visit our aunt " I reached down to tickle her tummy and she laughed even harder.

We loaded up in her car and put our bags in the trunk.

" you know I don't really know my aunt right " I asked as she turned the engine on " what do I say when she asks me why I came "

" You'll think of something, but I already told her a simple explanation " she winked at me and we drove to la push in silence, listening to Cold play. We drove too quickly through the storm-darkened streets out-of-town. I hoped aunt Emily will except me and caitlyn and I really hope she at least a bit nicer than mom. The drive to la push was tiring,Alisa kept singing - and between you and me,it was like a cat screeching - I woke up to the sound of Alisa calling my name.

" Claire, Claire " she gently shook my arm and I bolted up, I wasn't very uncomfortable with human touch. " It's time to get up, we're here "

" oh shoot "I gasped and bolted upright. Alissa gave me a tight hug - for which I held my breath . I didn't want to hurt her feelings. The only person I felt comfortable being around is Caitlyn.

We got out the car and got my bags out the trunk and she walked me to the pathway. She knelt in front of Caitlyn kissed her on her forehead and gave her a quick hug as well.

" well, I got to go " she kissed my forehead " gotta go see if your mom's really there " she huffed.

" bye Alisa" I smiled at her. She was truly like a sister too me.

"bye, Claire " and she blew me a kiss and headed to her car. she was kinda creepy sometimes but she's starting to grow on me. And with my last wave Goodbye, I headed towards the only hope.

I walked up a path that lead to the La push quileute reservation, carrying Little caitlyn on my back after a few seconds of walking. I followed two unisex coats with cameras - must be tourists - I sighed. The path to the beach was not easy, I followed some signs and small roads, that were narrow and surrounded by gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quilayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I was taking my time, I would never get used to the beauty.

I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times before mom had that ' fight ' and I still remember the photos, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of real sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: Terracotta sea green, lavender, blue-gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

Me and Caitlyn both perched down on a piece of driftwood. Caitlyn was playing with some green and purple pebbles, while I was taking in everything in awe and wonder, Even though I don't look like a tourist, I still feel like one.

I stared at the empty fire circle, filled with only black ashes. I jumped slightly as an unfamiliar voice was next to me.

" you guys okay " he asked, curiously. " you look upset, or something ". I looked up to see a man, who was slender and very, very tall with russet skin and round muscles. He also had cropped sleek black hair and dark brown eyes.

" yeah, we're okay " I mumbled " just lost "

" oh, you guys new " he asked.

" no, just visiting "

"visiting who? "

"Our aunt... aunt Emily " I mumbled and he gasped. I looked up to see a shocked expression." What? "

" your...your Claire ? " it wasn't a question. It was an accusation so I just nodded shamefully.

" hey, I'm Embry " he laughed and patted my back, and I gasped as the pain burned me again. He hadn't noticed, he was too happy " I'm Embry Call ".

" Claire Young and Caitlyn young" I mumbled, even though I guess he already knew that. He laughed again and then pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the ground.

" Do you know, how long Emily and the others have waited for you two, she cleaned your room, made some dinner and now she's probably nervously pacing across the living room " he laughed again. I tried to smile but failed.

" Wait, you know aunt Emily " I looked up at him and he smiled a knowing smile " can you take me to her "

" what else am I gonna do " he smiled slyly and then carried our bags with one hand and took my hand in the other, while Caitlyn hopped on my back again. Embry was nice but the physical touch still felt weird, I couldn't breathe.

" you okay? " he asked. I think he noticed me not breathing. " nervous? "

" no " I let go of his hand and gazed at my feet as we kept walking.

" sorry " he mumbled and I blushed.

We kept walking towards a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. But the yellow carnations and tulips made it feel slightly like a home. Small tiny heads peered out the window and they started jumping up and down and pointing and laughing at us. Embry laughed to and I couldn't help but feign a small smile.

who are they? " I asked.

" they're your cousins " he smiled down at me " duh "

The door was opened by a woman, who looked like she was in her thirties, but that's not the reason I couldn't look away. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. The other half was however, extremely beautiful. She also had glossy black hair, that was side parted and flowed right down to her back and she had satiny copper skin, like mine.

" so, that's aunt Emily " I asked Embry, he didn't smile or anything, he just nodded.

" what happened" I whispered.

" She will tell you herself. " he smiled a tight smile and continued. " but if you must know, bear attack "

" what! " I gasped " when did this happen "

" probably before you were born " He hugged me again and I just nodded. We got to the door and aunt Emily was gleaming at me her scars were almost unnoticeable. She squealed and then hugged me tightly while Embry just laughed. She then Picked up caitlyn who was now hiding behind my stupidly long legs and spun her around causing her to squeal in laughter.

" Claire and Katie dear, I missed you two kids so much " she screamed and hugged me and Caitlyn together, while two little children were surrounding us. " Claire honey it's been eight years "

she kissed my cheek. " I've missed you so much "

" I've missed you too " I said politely but she gave me an accusing look.

" Claire, you were five " She laughed and I laughed too. I realized that I was pleased to see her. This knowledge surprised me. She turned to Embry.

" Now you, take Claire's and Katie's bags too her room " she whacked Embry's shoulder and he rubbed his shoulder in mock hurt.

" ouch! oh you got me there, Emily " he rolled his eyes and took the bags. Emily put an arm around my waist and carried Caitlyn on her hip and she both pulled us inside and the two little children followed behind.

" sooo, can I stay? " I whispered, nervously and she laughed " off course Claire, your always welcome here."

"thanks " And I smiled pleased and relieved. " hey can I use the phone, I need to call Carson... You know my brother? " I was unsure If she still remembered Carson, but that didn't matter because I still didn't know what I have to say to aunt Emily, when she asks why I'm here.

" Of course I know who Carson is " she laughed then sighed " The phones on the kitchen counter, Claire "

I walked to the kitchen and propped myself on the seat, and dialed Carson's number.

" hey Eclair " he laughed.

" don't call me that. " I huffed and he laughed again.

" you made it there okay" he asked and just then Embry walked out the door winking.

" yeah...yeah I got here okay " I replied, not wanting to go into detail. " so what's the stor - " I stopped, as I saw Aunt Emily looking at me curiously. I smiled.

" oh yeah, uh... mom had to go with Henry on one of those business trips "

" got it, anything else " I asked.

" uh... and then you couldn't stay with me, because I'm in college " he paused " got it, do you want me to repeat it again? "

" naw, naw it's cool "

" bye Eclair, I mean Claire " he laughed.

" bye, i'll miss you " I felt my tears form " wish you were here "

" Don't worry Claire, I'll visit soon, promise "

" promise? "

" Promise Claire " He groaned in annoyance suddenly, moody much?. " Eclair, just stop with the calls for now, you really want aunt Emily's phone bills to go off the roof? "

" no " I mumbled looking down.

" So yeah quit calling for now, call Alissa if you need to but yeah not me, I'll call you for birthday's and that sorta shit but other than that just forget this kinda life Claire, forget me, forget mom, forget everything. " He growled.

" I can't Carson, you know I can't " I gasped, rubbing the tears off my face.

" Just forget it Claire " He paused " Alissa will be coming tonight after six or stuff you know after mom comes..."

" She's coming " I nearly jumped out of my seat with pure joy. I could show her the beach.

" Yeah so bye " And after that the line went dead.

I repeated the story in my head, before I went back to where Aunt Emily was sitting. After a few moments, I slowly and hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat on the other side. Two little boy's ran towards me and stood in front of me. They both had sleek black hair, one had the same eyes as Aunt Emily and the other must have his fathers eyes. They both beamed at me and I smiled at them.

" I'm Josh " the one who had Aunt Emily's eyes said, jumping up and down. Aunt Emily just laughed.

" i'm Levi " the other one said, he too jumped up and down.

" we're twins " they both squealed in happiness and I couldn't help but giggle.

" How old are you guys? " I asked my new cousins.

" we are ten " Josh smiled at me " I'm the oldest "

" nu - uh , I am " Levi said and with that they raced out the doors and I could hear them shouting and screaming.

" they're great kids " I smiled politely at aunt Emily and sat next to Caitlyn who was coloring in a book aunt Emily has given.

" Yeah but they're trouble, and fast runners " She laughed

" If you want fast, you should check out Caitlyn " I smiled down at Caitlyn and kissed her head.

" Don't worry about Caitlyn she'll have so much fun in la push " She smiled at me again and looked up at her watch " Oh that reminds me, I got to go pick up some food supplies I ordered, I won't be long. The guy's will be here soon so you guys will be okay " She patted my hand and made her way out the door.

I rested my head against the arm rest playing with my wolf necklace and listening to faint howls. HOWLS!, I bolted up right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Quil will be in the next chapter!**

**Remember, all good things come to those who wait! - so thanks for waiting!**

**Review, Favorite , follow. My three favorite words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a Quil POV, so you know how he feels like when he meets the girl of his dreams in almost after eight years.**

**Here's chapter 5: enjoy!**

_**Quil POV:**_

* * *

We started patrolling after a leech, was spotted near the cliffs. Now it's lunch time and I'm starving.

The sun had risen behind the clouds twelve hours ago—the forest was gray now instead of black. Jared curled up and passed out around one, and I'd woken him at dawn to trade off. Even after running all night, I was having a hard time making my brain shut up long enough to fall asleep, but Jared's rhythmic run was helping. One, two-three, four, one, two-three, four—dum dum-dum dum—dull paw thuds against the damp earth, over and over as he made the wide circuit surrounding La Push and the near by cliffs. We were already wearing a trail into the ground.

Jared's thoughts were empty, just a blur of green and gray as the woods flew past him. It was restful, but I couldn't sleep. I felt something really weird in the pit of my stomach. It felt like it was pulling me to Emily's house. well, I better stop eating Bella's food then. I heard Jared chuckle. He always comes around to either Bella's or Emily's for food, Kimmy can't cook to save her life.

And then Jared's piercing howl broke the early morning quiet.

I lurched up from the ground, my front legs pulling toward a sprint before my hind legs were off the ground. I raced toward the place where Jared stood, listening with him to the tread of paws running in our direction. Embry was with him. I growled at him in irritation for scaring the shit out of me.

"M_orning guys_ " Embry whistled a low happy whine. The guy was unusually happy today so he must be hiding something from me. I could tell because he was replaying the porn he watched last night over and over.

" W_hat's up, other than your addiction to porn_ " I asked suspiciously and Jared just snorted.

"O_h, nothing_ " He sounded too happy,a little too happy for my liking. He started jumping slightly and his tail was waving in the air.

_" you gonna tell us whats up? Before we make you "_ I threatened him.

" _yeah man, come on_ " Jared sided. _" Tell us before we break you " _

_" Make you_ " I corrected him.

Jared growled. _" Same thing! "_

_" A__lright, I'll tell you_ " he surrendered when we tried to bite him._ "__ Quil, I saw or rather met your woman today_ " Embry sang. He still had his thoughts on the porn - vampire vixens to be exact.

" _What are you talking about Em? I haven't seen Claire in eight years " _I rolled my eye's at him and pushed him against the trees, causing the big oak to snap in half. It was always like this, every time Embry would see a little girl that looks similar to Claire and then freak out and say she's comeback! It get's me every time but I'm not falling for it this time.

_Claire, My beautiful __Claire._

_" I'm telling you man, It's the truth " _Embry protested but Jared shut him off.

" _Just quit it man, it's really hurting him. " _And with that Embry shut up, still replaying the porn in every single detail - when can he just Imprint already? Do I have to put this up with Taha Aki himself?

I nodded at Jared thanking him, he nodded back - his stomach grumbling his thoughts immediately flying to Bella's meatloaf or Emily's casserole.

My thoughts were spiraling onto a different path. My thoughts were all now on Claire, My little Claire bear.

Even though I knew her for four years - It was the best four years of my life.

I still remember every single detail of her, - the way her little pigtails bounced up and down as she ran over to greet me, The way she laughs at every time I say butt, The way her eye's twinkle when I pick her up and spin her around.

I still remember how her dad used to sneak in chocolate for her and her brother when her mom wasn't looking and she always gives me the bigger half every time.

But that all changed ever since we lost , and what was worse was Claire's mom noticed...

She noticed the way I behaved around her, the way I spoke, the way I looked at my little Claire bear like nothing else mattered in the world.

She knew and she didn't like it, mostly because she didn't understand it like Claire's dad. She didn't understand the power of the pull, the pull of the imprint, she didn't know that I loved Claire like any brother would, any friend would, any protector.

The rest is all history...

Jared tackling Embry to the ground jostled me out of my thoughts.

Jared trapped Embry locked down and started growling at him for some remark on Kim - I rolled my eyes at this, it happens all the time. But what was coming next, I did not expect.

Embry's hidden thoughts slipped and the image was of a beautiful girl sitting by the beach, her dark gray brown eye's looked worried and fearful and immediately made me anxious, her brow was slightly furrowed and her dark brow hair whipped in the heavy winds as she clutched a smaller girl to her.

In that second I knew it was my _Claire. _

Jared froze and Embry rose - his legs shaking from Jared's grasp at his neck.

A shocked whine broke through my teeth. And then me and Jared both snarled as we read deeper into the new thoughts. I growled at him, my ears flattening against my skull. Embry skipped back a step automatically. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs until my sides bulged. Then, when I was sure I wasn't going to scream, I exhaled in a gust. Embry and Jared were at my sides, waiting for me to recover.

I could feel the drive, the need, to get on my feet and find her. The compulsion grew, and I fought it uselessly, cringing on the ground where I was.

Embry whined quietly in my ear. He didn't want to think the words, afraid that he would bring me to my panic attack again and nearly kill him . I felt his wordless plea for me to get up, for me to get this over with and be done with it.

" _you okay ma_n " Jared asked quietly and gently nudged me, urging me to get up. He knew how I felt but not exactly. Kim was nearly the same age as him but Claire was still a kid. _Claire._

It's been eight years, and for these past eight years all I did was listen to the small conversations she has with Emily over the phone when it was her birthday and at night I stare at all the pictures wondering where in the world she is.

I just shook my head. I couldn't concentrate—the compulsion to the imprinting felt like puppet strings hooked into all of my muscles. One foot forward, now another. Embry was dragging behind Jared, already regretting what he had put him self into. Good cos when this is over I am going to beat him to a pulp.

My feet moved sluggishly, pulling against the drag of the strings.

" _There's no point fighting it_ " Jared whispered again.

We got to the last of the line of trees, near Emily's house. We phased back and put our clothes on. I could already feel the strings tugging harder and harder now suddenly feeling like ropes...no, like steel chains. I was chained to her for life.

" _calm down dude, she's nice_ " Embry tried too cheer me up. I couldn't respond, my throat and mouth wasn't working, I just nodded. I sniffed the air, and a sweet intoxicating smell warmed my stomach that smelled like lavender and cinnamon, Just like I remember. It was definitely her alright.

I walked over to the porch and I rested at the bottom step, gathering my strength to get to the door. I felt the tremors rock me from head to toe, and I did not try to stop them. It felt good.

Jared and Embry pulled me up and they opened the door. We got inside and there she was.

Warm dark brown eye's stared up at me.

My shaking jerked to a stop; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat—not a burning. It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the small perfect face of my Claire bear . All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self—disconnected from me in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floated up into space.  
The Metal chains and strings kept pulling me towards her. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was Claire young.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah Yeah, Short I know only 1, 611 words long! Wow big shocker there!**

**Sorry but I had a rough weekend with my mom being Ill and all!**

**And I just wanted you guys to get a glimpse of Quil's weird and wonderful mind!**

**Now that that's all done - It's back To Eclair - you know,Claire!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm glad to know that people still like my story, We will see more of Quil so don't worry after all, it is a Quil/Claire fanfic!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and comments by_ Danniestar_, _Team major Whitlock_, _Rakely_, _Scigeekgirl_ and _ninja princess LW _! thank you for all the lovely reviews I look forward to hearing more from you!**

**Here is chapter 10: ( a bit of Quil in the chapter, but don't worry there is a lot of Quil comin' up in the upcoming chapters!)**

**Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, In the last chapter it seemed like Quil imprinted on Claire again, well he did and he didn't. He already imprinted on Claire when she was two but Quil is just feeling the strong pull of the imprint after so many long years.**

* * *

Three men walked in, One was Embry, the other two were just like him they were both muscular and had sleek black cropped hair. one of them had, small round eyes and round muscles and was almost six feet tall. The other one was perfect, he had perfect full lips, big round muscles and big dark brown eyes...with...with an impish grin. Just like the boy in my dream. I stood there amazed, but it was none of the other men that held my attention, it was the man the man with the impish grin that held me to the ground.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at this tall, muscled man with the scruffy jet black hair and warm impish grin. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, my love for my Brother and my sister - although not entirely . My new formed friendships with Alisa, Embry and Aunt Emily,my home, my name, my self—disconnected from me in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floated up into space. New strings were formed and they were pulling me towards him. I somehow resisted the urge to follow these strings that were pulling me towards him.

But I somehow fought this urge, bottled in this strong desire and made my way to Embry - smiling a huge smile at him and towing Caitlyn along as well.

" hey, Claire bear " Embry picked me up and spun me around as I squealed in delight.

" Claire bear? " I raised my eyebrow and he laughed. I sighed. " well, at least you don't call me Eclair. " He laughed again and set me down quicker than lighting when the wonderful man started growling...wait a minute growling?

" Caitlyn, how's my little girl " He kissed the top of her head and threw her in the air a little, My eyes widened in shock. Embry just laughed and set her down when Caitlyn was laughing in little gasps.

" Claire, this is Jared. " he pointed to the other man and I smiled politely. He was cute too, but he looked old, I also noticed that he was married, spotting the silver band across his finger.

" hey Claire Bear. " he hugged me in a tight bear hug and then pulled Caitlyn into one, kissing the top of her head. I won't be surprised if Caitlyn will get slobber on her head by the end of the day.

" And _this _is my buddy Q_uil _" Embry shoved me slightly forward, in front of the gorgeous man Quil and I found myself staring into his deep brown eyes. I quickly averted my gaze from his face but ended up staring at his chest. I mumbled a " Hi " at him and smiled politely, my eyes not reaching his face but rather his neck, _why the hell was I staring at his neck, what am I, a vampire? Ugh I am so stupid sometimes._

Quil Just grunted, not even directly looking at me but instead at Embry. It hurt to think that he wasn't even glancing at me, I felt a strong pang in my chest. I wonder if he felt it too? I knew that I can never have this man before my eyes, since he's a freaking MAN and I'm barely a woman with boobs and to top it off I never even had a boyfriend so I never actually had experience in that area, and he would probably want an experienced woman, I am just too damn ugly. I sighed irritated at myself and the guys just gave me a look.

" I need to go Embry, It's all too much " Quil shut his eye's, sweat beading his forehead and he was slightly shaking. I felt as If I needed to comfort him but I'm not gonna do that, they'll just laugh at me, plus I don't even know this guy, He'll probably just find it weird that some fourteen - nearly fifteen - year old is trying to help him out. I sighed irritated at myself again.

" Aw come on man, you can't do this. Do you know how many time you waited for this day " Embry raised his hands in the air in an exasperated sigh " Come on man, you can't do this now " He whined again. I just stood there clueless, probably looking like the dork I was. I glanced sideways to see the Jared guy stuffing his face in the fridge and Caitlyn finally talking to her cousins, who seemed to be laughing at what she said. I smiled at that, at least someone's happy.

" I can't do it man, I just...Can't " Quil shut his eyes tight again and I knew it was to hide the tears. I had no clue why he was crying but I honestly couldn't see him like this, I pinched my hand tightly to stop me from reaching out and touching him. " I need some alone time " Quil smiled bitterly and finally opened his eyes, his brown eyes instantly snapped to mine.

He reached out to touch my cheek with his palm but pulled away. He looked up to Embry " See ya man, you know where I'll be just call " Quil opened the front door, looked down at me with his big brown eyes then whispered my name in a way which touched my soul and warmed my heart - It was like he cared about me but that's ridiculous who would care about someone like me?

In an instant he was out the door and me and Embry both stood there staring.

A small cough made us turn around.

Aunt Emily was standing there giving us a " what-have-you-two-been-up-to look ". She was holding bags off food and Josh, Levi and Caitlyn were both surrounding her. Josh was even holding Caitlyn's hand, Aww how cute!

About an hour later, My stuff had been all packed away with the help of aunt Emily and of course Caitlyn's was put away too, We shared a room and it looked quite cute, it seemed like my kind of room.

We ate some burgers that Aunt Emily made and they were great, although Caitlyn only ate about two bites.

They asked about my wolf necklace I was still wearing, I said I got it in the mall and Embry and Aunt Emily gave each other this secret looking knowing look. It was really weird, but I didn't ask about it since I would probably get in trouble for asking silly questions, just like I always have.

I sat down next to Embry with Caitlyn on my lap and Josh and Levi were both sprawled out on the floor, both not talking to little Caitlyn. It seemed that the three of them had a little argument, Caitlyn wanted to play barbie dolls and Levi thought barbie dolls were stupid, well his exact words " only girly girls play with booby dolls " and josh silently agreeing with him, me and Embry both just laughed about it and carried on watching TV, to be exact teen wolf, that was embry's Favorite show for some reason.

The shrill ring of the phone, made me jump almost twenty feet high. Embry just laughed at me, and Levi and Josh didn't even notice they were too busy coloring, with Caitlyn joining them ten minutes before. Embry went to go get it and a few minutes later he said " Uh, Claire it's for you " He smiled down at me handing me the phone.

" Hello? " Wondering if it was mom, If It was maybe I should use my Mexican luchador voice or my British accent - I'd go with the luchador.

" Hey it's Alissa darling " She squealed in excitement, making me hold the phone at least a two feet away from my ear.

" Hey Alissa " I spoke with much less enthusiasm.

" I was just wondering how well your settled in and all " She squealed again. I inwardly groaned, praying she doesn't do it again.

" It's great, I got things unpacked now I'm watching TV "

" Who was that guy who spoke to me before, his voice was just pure sex " She moaned into the phone. I looked up at Embry who was sitting on the other side of the couch with a big smirk on his face, I wondered if it was something on TV or if he heard my conversation the phone, nah it couldn't be he doesn't have super hearing or anything.

" Oh him that's just the guy who found me.. " I spoke casually brushing it off " Embry " I whispered which only made Embry Grin even wider, if that was even physically possible.

" Ooh " She sang " So did you meet any other hot boys " She asked, I'm pretty sure Embry was actually snickering and just pretending to cough.

" No " I huffed. I decided to change the subject. " So Alissa when will you be coming? "

" I'll stop at around six and I'll bring some food " I could actually hear her smile through the phone.

" That's great because Aunt Emily is actually have a small dinner around that time " I smiled, actually smiled and it wasn't one of those fake pretend that-everything-is-fine-so-they-don't-know-the-tru th smiles.

" Oh I can't wait Eclair " She squealed like a pig again. " I'm sorry honey, Carson won't be able to make it, he said he had work tonight " It sounded like she was lying, I really didn't believe her but whatever at least Alissa's coming and maybe Carson might come after work.

" That's okay, maybe he might come some other time " I gritted my teeth to stop the tears, I knew it was a lie. He rarely comes home, he rarely even calls except if I call him so why would he come now.

" See ya honey bunny and say hi to my little caitlyn for me and give her my kisses " She squealed again, God how many times is going to do that?

" Sure will do " I said mocking her voice and hung up.

Embry turned to me, he looked red like he was holding back laughter.

" Who was that? " He finally asked after he calmed down enough.

" Oh just Carson's girlfriend, Alissa " I shrugged.

" Carson who? " He asked.

" He's my older brother " I replied and instantly regretted it as Embry's eyes narrowed on me.

Oops! I said to much! I said to much! I said to much! God, what do I do! I bit my tongue down real hard and my hand curled up so tight, I knew I made a mistake, I should have probably waited for Alissa to show up so she can tell some crappy lie to keep me here, I am such a bad liar.

" Not that we don't want you guys here " He said, crossing his arms around his chest. " But why exactly are you here? Someone called and said you were staying here"

" Uh well...Alissa she will explain...I don't really know that much about why I'm here exactly...and...it's er...hard...to...er...explain " I stuttered nervously looking at everything in sight and not Embry. And to think I actually thought Embry was an okay guy. I knew that Alissa would explain why exactly why I was here perfectly, in fact I bet she is learning her lines right now.

" Okay " He replied not convinced, I could clearly see it on his face. He fucking knew I was lying - Did Embry have to be a stupid lie detector?

Embry got up and joined Aunt Emily in the Kitchen. I suspected they're probably talking about me, so I didn't turn around to find out instead I stayed where I sat, in the living room with the kids trying to sort out they're stupid argument about spider man. Caitlyn just sat there clueless sucking her thumb.

Sam Uley, Aunt Emily's Husband, or I should probably call him uncle Sam but then that sounds like that really old navy guy, so maybe I should just call Him Sam.

Anyway Sam, Came in after a few house, and he was pleasantly happy to see me and Caitlyn. She was a bit frightened and was hugging my leg all throughout our meeting but she warmed up to him when he picked her up and played Airplane with her and the boys.

I have to say, Sam gives one of the biggest bear hugs ever, I declined politely still not comfortable with touch, especially around men.

We all sat down watching a bunch of old movies and we ate nachos. Then me, Embry, Joshua and Levi were all playing charades, while Caitlyn was catching some ZZZ's. I didn't actually join in the games, I felt quite happy just sitting down and watching.

Jared showed up with Kim and she was pregnant, she also bought her little daughter with her named Lorraine who immediately flew to Aunt Emily. I have to say Kim is quite pretty, she has a sorta wide face and really high cheekbones and has really nice straight black hair the kinda beauty of a typical strong native american woman, like Pocahontas. She is quite shy and we only talked a bit, I have to say I'm a little jealous of her.

Seth also showed up and he was cute too but then I found out he was in fact my second-uncle-once-removed. He was practically spinning me around, I felt a little sick after that but we all just laughed it off. Seth wanted to bring his new-found friend Angela too but Sam told him not to yet for some reason.

Leah was nice, she was Seth's older sister so she is my second-aunt-once-removed - when I asked her this she just laughed and hugged me. She mostly stood by her brother and remained silent. She was really beautiful and I found myself feeling jealous of her exotic beauty.

Caitlyn woke up just then and everyone rushed over to meet her, picking her up. Kissing her cheeks, all that shit. I just stood there awkwardly next to Embry my only closest friend, just waiting for that stupid Alissa to show up and tell these people why exactly I'm here.

A really good looking man named Jacob came with his equally pretty wife Bella and his two children - Sara and Isaac.

Sara was around twelve years old and her long curly mahogany - almost black - hair was in a ponytail that was braided on the side, she had the same eyes as her father and the same lips and face as her mom. She brushed passed me and ran over to Lorraine who both were jumping and squealing as they greeted each other.

Issac was so cute, He was around the same age as me, if not at least a year older. He has this rusty curly brown hair that falls just above his eyes, His skin is lighter than ours for obvious reasons since his mother is white, he got the cutest little upturned nose, just like a cute little pigs..well not actually like a pigs but..It's cuter. His eyes were just wow, they were this beautiful shade of brown, darker than his mother but lighter than his fathers and he has one sexy pair of lips, that I wouldn't mind kissing all day...whoa did I just think that, God I'm pathetic.

" Hi " He whispered near my ear and smug smile played on his lips as he watched me blush.

" Hi " I mumbled looking down.

" You're really pretty " He spoke and I giggled unable to hold myself. I bet I sounded like those sluts in school giggling at every damn thing a hot boy says.

" Issac " Jacob spoke in a commanding voice, giving me goosebumps on my arm. Both our heads snapped up and we turned in direction to where his father stood beside his wife. Isaac nodded at him but a small smile played at his lips. The whole room fell silent and the man were all glaring at Isaac, especially Uncle Sam and Embry.

What the hell did he do? All he did was compliment me and say I was pretty - Which I'm pretty sure is because I don't look like a tramp anymore and that Alissa bought me these hot new clothes and there's also my hair which actually looks like hair and not like weed sprouting out of my scalp.

Alissa came no sooner than that and everybody settled or tried to squeeze around the table. As soon as she walked in Embry dropped the plates he was carrying and stared so Intently at Alissa and she did just the same, I'm guessing it wasn't due to those tight daisy dukes she's wearing or her boobs nearly popping out her tank top, did she have to dress like a skank to meet my family.

Nevertheless I ran over to say hi, dragging Embry over there too. It's pretty obvious to see the sparks fly between these two.

" Hey Alissa, you made it in time " I smiled and she squealed hugging me, Good thing I wasn't that short or my face would be right in her cleavage and those things are trying to break free any moment.

" I'm glad I made it " She said not really looking at me but looking at Embry instead.

" Oh this is Embry " I said pointing to him " and Embry this is Alissa " I said pointing to her.

Oh great, I am truly the worst sister to ever live on this face of the earth. Why did I just set these two up? Did I forget about Carson but the main question is, Did Alissa his _GIRLFRIEND _forget about him?

" Claire what's wrong, don't you like the food " Aunt Emily asked me across from the table. Most of the guys were done eating and they were watching TV in the living room and the kids were playing outside. It was only me and the women at the table, some were eating, some were cleaning and _some _or well _one _was sitting on Embry's lap laughing at every damn thing he says. Slut, how could she do that to my brother.

" Those two seem _friendly _" I spat, glaring at Embry and Alissa who were too focused on that Paul guy's jokes.

" Yeah, I'm happy Embry finally found his I - " She stopped what she was saying and smiled. " I mean I'm glad Embry and Alissa are happy " I knew she was about to say something else, that started with an I, but I didn't care I was to angry to get suspicious.

" But Alissa is my brothers Girlfriend " I whined.

" Claire honey don't worry, they are adults, they will sort it out all by themselves, don't you worry " She said picking up a plate and wiping it clean. " Now why don't you go in the yard and talk to the kids, I'm sure Lorraine and Sara would love to get to know more of you " For a minute there she sounded just like what a normal mom would say to her kid, A mom who encourages her child to play with other kids, who asks they're kids " what's wrong " when they look upset and then tell them not to worry. Times Like this, I really wish my mom cared and If she did would life have been different?

I took her advice and talked to the girls but they were playing something stupid that I didn't really want to be a part off. Isaac found me looking bored and he took me inside and we hit it off instantly - especially with him telling me stupid dirty jokes for which I laughed my ass of the chair every time.

. Alissa must have noticed because she winked at me but I just glared back although I couldn't help the blush that was rising on my cheeks.

I guess I have to be a little thankful for Alissa being here, she did come up with an awesome story. This is how I ' _supposedly ' _had to stay here:

my mom and her husband Larry - I'm not sure if they noticed me flinching every time she said his name - Anyway they went on a business trip in Ecuador and so we had to stay with Carson but he couldn't take care of us properly because of bills and college and stuff. Then the social workers called and so Carson had to think of something quick so that's why we are staying here. Well that's why everybody else thinks we are staying here.

Everybody. Except me, Caitlyn and Alissa. Oh no, If Alissa knows and I go up to her face and accuse her of cheating then she might reveal my secret or plan to threaten me with it - who know how evil this girl is?!

I got to pretend to like her for mine and Caitlyn's sake so they don't treat us different when they find out the real reason why we are here.

Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated?

A howl in the distance interrupted my thoughts and made me clutch on to my wolf necklace, my thoughts instantly on Quil, who I met earlier.

Hoping wherever he is, that he is safe and away from that wolf.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't own the name Lorraine because it is Jared's grandma's name! That's right, I do my research!**

**But Issac I do own and Alissa!**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted real soon and Hopefully Quil will appear again!**

**Happy Easter you guys!**

**And as a little Easter present for me, why don't you review, Favorite or follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry that I posted like really really late! It's just I was so busy with 'My Wolf's keeper ****' and then 'Wolves Of Fate**** ' I just couldn't cram this story into my week because of school at tests and maths - * growls ***

**I really apologize, I'll sort out my schedule to update regularly from now on, Promise!**

**Well, It's been a long time, that I sorta forgot where we were at - whoops! but sorry If I'm a little rusty! **

**Here is chapter 11:**

* * *

I woke up in a jolt! What the fuck!

Three little bodies were practically straddling my chest, jumping up and down and singing or _trying _to sing beyonce single ladies. Little Levi and Joshy were clapping along and jumping around me while Caitlyn was singing her heart out. Worst wake up call ever! I grumbled and softly pushed them off.

" Get out " I spoke calmly but they just practically fucking ignored me.

" Get out! " I said a little louder, they still wouldn't listen. Time to take drastic measures.

I flipped Levi on my shoulder then carried Joshy one one hip and Caitlyn on the other. they kicked and laughed but that didn't stop me, I opened the door with my foot and let them out, and they screamed and laughed away. _Idiots_.

I looked around the room and went over to the pile of luggage we had, I moved around looking for something decent to wear. A pair of jeans? A T-shirt? some shorts? Nada, nope. Nothing like that, there were only skirts, dressed, hideous jumpsuits, and the skinniest skinny jeans I've ever seen. Reluctantly, I pulled on a a lilac degrade top and white skinny jeans, with a pair of dark pink pumps that had silver studs around it. I pulled on a over sized sweater that had a picture of a spirit bear on it and then I headed for the bathroom.

The light scars and bruises on my face were gone and the little bump on my arm too. I brushed my frizzy hair and tied into a small bun. I didn't particularly give a damn If I looked pretty or not, and by the looks of it I'm not ugly but I don't like to think of my self as stunningly beautiful because I look like my freaking mom in a way so that's just a disappointment.

My _Mother._I felt a small pang in my heart as I thought of her. Her straight black hair highlighted with electric blue, Her dark ebony eyes that had wrinkles around them that make her look much older than she really is and her nose piercings, one on each side and all the other piercings the one above her brow, her ears and who knows where else! Then there's those crazy tattoo's she even has a tattoo of me and caitlyn on each arm and Carson's on her thigh for some reason. My mom's a nut-ball and a cold hearted psycho bitch who did NOT marry well, AT ALL! but in a strangely small way I still kinda love her. I think.

I wiped the small tear that was rolling down my cheek. And with a huge sigh, I opened the bathroom door and made my way to the kitchen where Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily were.

" Morning " I replied sweetly, before sitting down.

" Hey Claire " Aunt Emily replied, giving me some freshly made pancakes and Sam just nodded smiling.

" So Claire there's going to be a bonfire at six, do you wanna come " Emily asked a little hesitant, and she glanced a look at Uncle Sam. "It's just about the Quileute's history, It's really cool and I think the girls you met last night will be there soo..."

" Yeah sure, that sounds cool " I shrugged not that I did want to go, trust me I didn't but since I had to keep appearances and act like a normal happy teen, then guess I have too.

" Great! " Emily cheered and clapped Uncle Sam on the back, who grinned back. " Eat up then Claire " She ordered.

I hesitantly took the plate in my hands and wolfed up the pancakes in second. What? I have a big appetite, sue me.

" Wow Claire, you practically ate those pancakes in a single hearbeat" She laughed, giving Sam a look. " She's perfect for him " She sang...well I think that what she said, Uncle Sam only nodded back smiling.

For the rest of the day I had to help Aunt Emily, with the food for the bonfire. It was strangely pleasant actually helping someone cooks rather than slave away in a kitchen by myself...Caitlyn does help at times, but come on it's Caitlyn.

We made salad, lot's of huge bowls of salad. It was so much salad that now I think I'm sick of the smell. We also made some tomato soup, I know weird right but Emily told me this is what the elders drink - Elders meaning old guys. After that Emily practically whizzed around the Kitchen so fast she was a completer blur, okay okay I'm only exaggerating but still you could clearly see she was in her element there.

With a sigh clearly seeing I was not wanted there anymore, I made my way over to the couch and plopped myself beside Caitlyn and Uncle Sam and the kids.

" Hey Claire " Uncle Sam greeted me. I smiled back in recognition.

We were silent for a few minutes, Uncle Sam was watching the news for any tsunami's - something the Quileute's have a long history with, Makah included.

Caitlyn was sitting on Uncle Sam's left knee and Joshy was on the other, both were talking in some made up language, leaving Levi all alone. Frankly I think Joshy and Caitlyn were getting a little too close for my liking but they're only kids and cousins. With the key word being _cousins._

I motioned towards a sad looking Levi to come forward, he submissively came towards me with his head down.

" Hey you okay? " I cooed at him, brushing some strands of hair away from his eyes.

He shook his head and looked down.

" What's the matter? " I asked lifting his head so his gaze was fixed on me.

" They won't play with me " He pouted his eyes watering up as he glanced over at the other two who were ignoring him. _Well they were fine a couple of hours ago, What the hell is the problem now?_

" Well today's your lucky day " I said broadly, earning me a annoyed look from Uncle Sam, I returned a apologetic smile towards him.

" Today's your lucky day " I repeated a little lower than before. " Because today, you get to play with me " I tickled him on his belly and he started giggling and thrashing against my arms uncontrollably.

As soon as he was calm again his eyes glowed with excitement as he looked up at me. " Really, can I weally pway wid you cwusin cwaire " He asked.

" Yep " I nodded patting his head, trying to calm him down. " so...what do you want to play? " I asked cocking my head to the side.

" Uh " He looked thoughtful for a moment then he snapped his gaze back to mine and smiled brightly up at me. " Cars " He screamed jumping. Uncle Sam just grumbled.

" Shh Shh " I hushed him glancing at Uncle Sam before continuing. " I don't know about cars " I scoffed.

" Den wat? " He asked pouting.

" Hmm..." I pondered trying to think of some of my happy childhood games...oh wait there were none. " Hey how about hide and go seek? " I asked, remembering the times when the kids used to play this game on the streets and I would watch from my window.

" Wat Dat? " He asked.

What?! He didn't know what Hide and go seek was? Who the hell raised this kid? What the hell was wrong with him?

" Uh " I was dumbfounded but I soon recovered. " Hide and go seek, is like one of the greatest games ever " I scoffed at him.

" How you pway? " He asked as he leaned against my knees. I think it's time to teach him everything I think I know about hide and go seek.

-~Freed~-

After about two hours of playing Hide and go seek with Levi alone, and somehow Levi always manages to only- and I do mean only - hide behind the couch. I eventually got really bored and Levi got exhausted and passed out..._Good riddance_.

I personally think it was a huge mistake playing with that kid, now he won't leave me alone. No wonder the others left him.

We were finally ready for the bonfire, I was a little nervous at first but Emily said that everyone I met at the party will be there, including some of the elders too.

I dressed in a pair of khaki camouflage skinny jeans and a white blouse with my hooded sweater over it. I put on my black kickers and then finally accessorizing the outfit with the wolf necklace.

I tied my hair up into a tight ponytail. To be honest I didn't really care what I looked like, but I knew that I had an impression to make here, they wouldn't want a girl dressed as a hobo or an emo would they?

I helped Caitlyn get dressed in her purple tutu and her blue owl shirt and she clutched her hello kitty bag to her chest while I did her hair in little pigtails. She spun around to show me and Joshy even called her beautiful or in his words ' bootifu ' - it was still cute though.

As I danced around with them in my room Aunt Emily came in with the phone and mouthed to me - _your brother_.

I carefully took the phone and plopped down on the bed.

" Hey Car, What's up? " I asked as I watched Caitlyn and Joshy run out of the room giggling together.

" Just wanted to fill you in on what happened with mom " He sighed irritably, something tells me that he was being made to do this...by Alissa.

" Oh what happened? " I asked whispering into the speaker.

" Mom totally went berserk, she flipped started saying some shit in makah, she marched all over the apartment then my friends had to pull her out - She is one heck of a bitch. " He growled.

" Oh Car I am so sorry this happened, this is all my fault " I didn't know how it was my fault but it just felt like it was.

" It sure hell it is! " He screamed causing me to pull away. " Just stay the hell away Eclair, I don't ever want to see your face again!"

" Fine be that way " I screamed back and hung up.

It took me a minute to get my heartbeat and breathing back to normal before I finally got up and walked back into the living room.

Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam were in the living room - That Brady guy was there too but he was too busy stuffing his face with food _shirtless_ - I'm liking this house already.

As soon as I entered Aunt Emily's and Uncle Sam's gazes snapped to mine both sympathetic and curious.

" You okay? " She asked as I handed her back the phone.

" Yeah, just a fight with Carson " I mumbled.

" Oh What about? " She asked, rubbing my arm as if she was trying to sooth me. I stiffened under her touch and pulled away.

" Nothing " I shrugged and walked off to where Uncle Sam was waiting for us with Brady now.

I grabbed a hold of Caitlyn's hand and pulled her forward, Joshy grabbed a hold of my other hand and Levi jumped on my back.

I heard and Aunt Emily laugh behind us. " Levi honey your going to break the poor girl " She spoke in a sternly motherly tone.

Levi jumped off when Uncle Sam called him and Joshy and Caitlyn followed his lead.

As I was about to get in the car, Aunt Emily pulled me into one big bear hug, which immediately made me start to feel sick. My heart was pounding in my chest at her casual touch. I knew she was only trying to comfort me, but I couldn't help my body's reaction to touch.

I suddenly had a feeling that she knows too much than she shows.

She let go then turned to the men with a cheerful smile " So ready for the bonfire, boys? " She asked with a laugh as their stomach's grumbled in agreement - mine agreed to but not as loud as theirs.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! I am really sorry! Really I am!**

**Don't worry the next chapter has Quil in it! I promise! ( that's two promises I made in total)!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll try to update ' My wolfs keeper ' too! **


End file.
